


The Altean Captive Prince - Extended Version

by YukiDelleran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Captive Prince Fusion, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Captain Shiro (Voltron), Conspiracy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Espionage, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Harems, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Sexual Slavery, Slave Lance (Voltron), Slavery, Slow Burn, captive prince au
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/pseuds/YukiDelleran
Summary: Lance, principe di Altea, viene catturato e reso schiavo durante l'invasione galra del suo regno. Solo e sotto mentite spoglie in una corte estranea e ostile, dovrà imparare come sopravvivere e mantenere al sicuro un importante segreto mentre piani di distruzione vengono alla luce e l'oscura minaccia di una congiura prende forma attorno a lui e a chi gli è caro.[Versione riveduta ed estesa della precedente oneshot con lo stesso titolo]
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Quando Lance aprì gli occhi, faticò a mettere a fuoco l’ambiente circostante e non lo riconobbe come un luogo familiare. La testa gli doleva e il pavimento sotto di lui oscillava in modo strano, tanto da portarlo a chiedersi se non stesse avendo dei violenti capogiri.  
Gli ci vollero alcuni minuti per realizzare di avere delle catene ai polsi e alle caviglie, i cui anelli erano fissati a una parete di legno grezzo alle sue spalle. Fino a quel momento doveva aver dormito, o essere rimasto privo di sensi, appoggiato a quel rozzo tavolato.  
Tutto attorno a lui erano impilate casse, barili e balle di stoffa, suggerendo che quello in cui si trovava fosse una sorta di magazzino. Aggiungendo l’oscillazione continua, dedusse che si trattasse della stiva di una nave. Quello che non sapeva era perchè.  
Mentre rimaneva appoggiato al muro, con gli occhi chiusi, in attesa che il ronzio nella sua testa si placasse e la fitta di panico dovuta alla scoperta di essere incatenato in un luogo sconosciuto gli desse respiro, a poco a poco la memoria riaffiorò in brevi flash confusi.  
Il palazzo reale di Altea, la sua casa, era stato attaccato. La guerra che da mesi infuriava ai confini tra il suo regno e quello vicino di Daibazaal aveva infine abbattuto le ultime difese alteane, dilagando sul territorio.  
Aveva visto decine di soldati invadere il palazzo e prendere possesso di cortili e sale, distruggendo qualunque cosa capitasse loro a portata di mano. Aveva visto parte della servitù cadere sotto colpi di spada e frecce che non avevano lasciato loro scampo.  
Era stata sua sorella maggiore, Allura, l’erede al trono, a lasciarlo nelle mani del loro servitore più fidato perchè lo nascondesse da quella furia.  
Coran aveva agito in tutta fretta nel tentativo di celarlo allo sguardo bramoso dei comandanti dell'esercito nemico: catturare il principe, secondo in linea di successione, sarebbe stato un bottino fin troppo succulento e il fidato consigliere si era dichiarato pronto a dare la vita perché non accadesse.  
Lo aveva condotto in una stanza segreta, di quelle che si raggiungevano aprendo passaggi nei muri, come nei racconti, di cui Lance neanche immaginava l’esistenza, e gli aveva mostrato quelli che, a prima vista, sembravano semplici barattoli di cosmetici. Gli aveva spalmato una sorta di crema colorata in faccia, in modo da nascondere i marchi di un azzurro vibrante che si trovavano sui suoi zigomi, e gli aveva impiastricciato i capelli argentei di una sostanza vischiosa e scura che li aveva resi irriconoscibili. Inoltre, i suoi preziosi abiti regali erano stati sostituiti con un abbigliamento più semplice e umile.  
Sarebbe stato il travestimento perfetto per farlo passare inosservato alla marmaglia galra che aveva invaso la sua casa, aveva detto Coran, e Lance aveva ribattuto che non aveva la minima intenzione di scappare da solo e abbandonare sua sorella e i suoi genitori. Tuttavia Coran non aveva voluto sentire ragioni: gli era stato affidato da Allura in persona e avrebbe fatto di tutto per portarlo in salvo.  
Sfortunatamente però le cose non erano andate come Coran si era augurato. Erano stati raggiunti in un corridoio da una pattuglia galra e trascinati insieme agli altri servitori sopravvissuti. Lance aveva lottato con tutte le sue forze mentre sentiva il buon consigliere pregare i soldati di lasciarlo andare, si era divincolato graffiando e mordendo, finché un dolore sordo alla testa non aveva messo fine a tutto, facendolo precipitare nel buio.  
E ora si trovava lì, incatenato nella stiva di un mercantile diretto chissà dove, presumibilmente venduto come schiavo e prigioniero di guerra, destinato a un futuro incerto. Non aveva idea di cosa fosse successo alla sua casa e alla sua famiglia, non sapeva nemmeno se qualcuno di loro fosse ancora vivo e questo ravvivò la stretta allo stomaco che stentava a dargli tregua.  
L’unico fattore positivo in tutta quella terribile situazione era che, essendo ancora vivo, nessuno doveva aver scoperto la sua vera identità.  
La mano che sollevò per toccarsi delicatamente il viso fece tintinnare gli anelli della corta catena che dal suo polso andava fino alla parete: il trucco che copriva i marchi alteani era ancora al suo posto, per il momento non avrebbe corso rischi in merito. La stessa mano si strinse un attimo dopo al piccolo cristallo di Balmera che portava al collo, sotto la tunica sdrucita, e che nessuno per fortuna sembrava aver notato. Si trattava di un oggetto molto prezioso che gli era stato donato dai suoi genitori durante l’infanzia e che, in un certo senso, rappresentava parte della sua identità. Ogni membro della famiglia reale di Altea ne possedeva uno e racchiudeva un segreto da proteggere a ogni costo. Ora era tutto quello che gli restava.  
Se solo fosse riuscito a capire dove erano diretti, a chi apparteneva la nave o una qualunque altra informazione, avrebbe potuto pensare a pianificare la propria fuga. Non aveva idea di come, considerando le catene che lo bloccavano, ma era certo che un modo l’avrebbe trovato. Doveva tornare ad Altea, doveva scoprire cosa ne era stato della sua famiglia e vendicarsi degli invasori assassini che avevano distrutto la sua vita.  
Non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo fosse passato da quando aveva ripreso conoscenza a quando la porta della stiva aveva cigolato, girando sui cardini.  
Lance s’irrigidì, addossandosi il più possibile alla parete nel vano tentativo di rendersi invisibile. La luce che giungeva dal corridoio era scarsa e radente, come se all’esterno fosse notte e l’ambiente fosse illuminato solo da una candela portata a mano. Ipotesi che si rivelò corretta nel momento in cui una sagoma imponente si stagliò nell’ingresso reggendo, appunto, una piccola lucerna.  
Nella pallida luminosità Lance distinse il baluginare di un’armatura, una grossa spada appesa al fianco dell’uomo e un ciuffo di capelli spruzzato di bianco che gli ricadeva sulla fronte. I suoi lineamenti erano duri, la mascella squadrata, la linea delle sopracciglia proiettava un'ombra che oscurava i suoi occhi. Nel complesso aveva un aspetto minaccioso che lo indusse a raggomitolarsi ancora di più su sé stesso: doveva sopravvivere per scappare e ritrovare la sua famiglia, non avrebbe ceduto a nessuna forma di tortura.  
« Ehi, stai bene? » chiese l’uomo chinandosi accanto a lui, con un tono di voce che non sembrava per nulla da torturatore. « Sono felice di vederti sveglio, temevo che stessi male o che quei barbari ti avessero colpito troppo forte. »  
Lance osò alzare lo sguardo dalle proprie ginocchia, che stava stringendo al petto, e incontrò due occhi grigi sinceramente preoccupati, che sembravano totalmente fuori posto nell’aspetto marziale del guerriero.  
« Ti ho portato qualcosa da bere e da mangiare, immagino sarai affamato. » continuò questi, abbassando la lucerna in modo da illuminare un piccolo vassoio su cui si trovavano del pane e dell’acqua.  
Lance avrebbe voluto rifiutare in modo sprezzante il pasto del nemico, ma il suo stomaco scelse proprio quel momento per ricordargli che non toccava cibo dal giorno prima. Ammesso che fosse stato davvero il giorno prima.  
« Dove siamo? » si azzardò a chiedere con un filo di voce.  
« Sul _Leone Nero_ , la nave da guerra più veloce di Daibazaal, e io sono il capitano Shirogane della guardia reale. » rispose l’uomo.  
Quindi non si trattava di un mercantile, ma di una nave da guerra. Questo rendeva le possibilità di fuga decisamente più ardue. Inoltre il fatto che quell’uomo fosse addirittura il capitano della guardia reale gli faceva temere che la sua identità non fosse poi così al sicuro come pensava.  
« Mi ucciderete? » chiese, senza riuscire a trattenere il tremito della voce. « Mi avete portato il mio ultimo pasto? »  
Shirogane scosse la testa con espressione stupita.  
« Certo che no! Anzi, è bene che tu arrivi a Daibazaal in forze, sei un regalo per il nostro principe. »  
Lance doveva essere sbiancato perchè il soldato gli posò una mano sulla spalla in quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un gesto rassicurante.  
« Vedrai che servire al palazzo di Daibazaal non sarà poi così diverso rispetto a farlo ad Altea. Il principe non è un cattivo padrone. Come ti chiami?»  
Lance tirò mentalmente un sospiro di sollievo, ringraziando gli dei che la sua copertura non fosse saltata. Passare per un banale schiavo gli avrebbe probabilmente salvato la vita.  
« Lance… signore. » rispose quindi, titubante, utilizzando il soprannome con cui solo pochi intimi si azzardavano a chiamarlo.  
Prese un respiro tremulo e si fece forza per porgere la domanda che più gli stava a cuore.  
« Signore… perdonatemi… Altea è caduta? »  
Il capitano abbassò gli occhi e annuì. Sembrava sinceramente dispiaciuto.  
« Il palazzo reale è stato dato in parte alle fiamme. Ho visto personalmente i cadaveri del re Alfor e della regina Melenor. Della principessa Allura e del principe Lancelot non c’è traccia, suppongo siano morti anche loro da qualche parte. Ora che Altea non ha più un sovrano verrà consegnato a uno dei governatori fedeli al reggente Lotor. »  
Il capitano continuò a parlare, ipotizzando risvolti politici per il futuro, ma Lance aveva smesso di ascoltarlo: i suoi genitori erano morti, sua sorella era dispersa, ammesso che fosse ancora viva, la sua casa non esisteva più. Il nodo che gli chiuse lo stomaco non gli permise di mandare giù anche un solo altro boccone e lo costrinse a raggomitolarsi di nuovo su sé stesso per impedire ai singhiozzi di avere la meglio.  
Solo quando il capitano se ne andò dalla stiva, lasciandolo di nuovo solo, si distese sul rozzo pavimento di legno e pianse tutte le sue lacrime.  
  
Il palazzo reale di Daibazaal si rivelò un luogo completamente diverso da come Lance lo aveva immaginato. Si era figurato enormi sale sfarzose, un'architettura ricca di fronzoli e un grande sfoggio di opulenza: mai idea si rivelò più sbagliata. Le arcate che stavano attraversando per giungere nel cortile interno erano sì imponenti, ma sostenevano una struttura lineare e slanciata, che proiettava verso l’alto un'austera costruzione in pietra scura traslucida.  
Nonostante le catene ai polsi e alle caviglie e la situazione tremenda in cui si trovava, Lance non poté fare a meno di restarne affascinato.  
L’intero convoglio partito dal _Leone Nero_ era stato fatto arrestare davanti a un grosso magazzino e la maggior parte delle merci erano state scaricate lì. Il generale Sendak, che aveva a sua volta viaggiato a bordo della nave, era stato accolto con tutti gli onori e subito introdotto nel palazzo. Il capitano Shirogane, invece, aveva atteso che tutto fosse sistemato in buon ordine prima di andare a fare rapporto.  
Lance era stato spinto in un angolo insieme a una decina di altre persone che non aveva riconosciuto, evidentemente in attesa che venisse stabilito cosa fare di loro.  
« No, lui non deve stare con gli altri. » sentì esclamare Shirogane, mentre tornava sui suoi passi. « È un regalo per sua altezza il principe, uno schiavo personale. Ci penso io a consegnarglielo. »  
Così dicendo prese il capo di una delle sue catene e se lo trascinò dietro.  
Non appena furono lontani da sguardi indiscreti, smise immediatamente di strattonarlo e gli si rivolse con espressione seria.  
« Non farai sciocchezze, vero? » disse, con il tono di voce di chi aveva capito molte cose.  
Lance si augurò che non si trattasse della sua identità e finse deferenza mista a confusione.  
« Non fare quella faccia, so benissimo che hai meditato la fuga per tutto il viaggio da Altea fino a qui. Tutti lo fanno e posso capirlo, credimi, nessuno vuole essere schiavo. Ma questo è il palazzo reale, se farai una sola mossa falsa verrai ucciso a vista. Qui prima ti ammazzano e poi fanno domande. Sarebbe davvero un peccato perdere qualcuno come te. »  
Lance abbassò appena il capo e annuì, chiedendosi che significato avessero le ultime parole.  
« Non farò nulla di sconsiderato. »  
Anche il principe si rivelò diverso da come se lo aspettava, forse perchè fino a quel momento aveva visto ritratti solamente dell’erede al trono e attuale reggente, Lotor.  
A differenza del fratello maggiore, il principe Keith non aveva fluenti capelli argentei e penetranti occhi azzurri, ma conservava comunque l’incarnato color lilla tipico della razza Galra che popolava Daibazaal. Era di statura inferiore al ben più imponente capitano Shirogane, ma quasi non vi erano differenze con Lance. Dai suoi capelli corvini, lunghi fino alle spalle, spuntavano due orecchie di foggia felina, ricoperte di una morbida peluria di un tono appena più scuro della sua pelle. I suoi occhi però furono il particolare che più attirò l’attenzione di Lance, che non riuscì a definirne il colore: sembravano una mistura cangiante di grigio, blu, viola e la sfumatura del cielo all’imbrunire. Tutto delle sue caratteristiche fisiche sottolineava il suo essere un mezzosangue, ma questo sembrava non turbare minimamente la sua espressione altera mentre li accoglieva in una piccola sala delle udienze.  
« Vedo che sei tornato vincitore, Shiro. » disse, spingendo indietro il mantello che gli copriva le spalle e rivelando il pettorale di un’armatura scura.  
Shirogane s’inginocchiò immediatamente al suo cospetto, costringendo Lance a fare altrettanto con uno strattone alla catena.  
« L’attacco è stato un successo, Altea è nostra. » disse in tono grave. « Come segno dell’ottimo andamento della campagna e dimostrazione della presa di possesso dei centri del potere, il generale Sendak vi manda in dono questo schiavo catturato direttamente al palazzo reale di Altea. »  
Lo sguardo del principe si spostò per un attimo su Lance, che provò immediatamente un brivido di ostilità, per poi tornare a concentrarsi su Shirogane.  
« Ringrazia il generale Sendak per il suo… ricercato dono. » disse.  
Era sarcasmo quello che trapelava dalle sue parole?  
« In questo momento non saprei davvero che farmene di un altro schiavo, portalo all’harem, ci penserò a tempo debito. »  
Il capitano tornò sull'attenti e si congedò con un rigido saluto militare.  
Solo quando furono lontani, in un corridoio deserto che sembrava non finire più, Lance si azzardò a chiedere della propria sorte.  
« Cosa intendeva con harem? »  
Ad Altea non avevano nulla del genere, ma del resto ad Altea non avevano nemmeno schiavi.  
Il capitano gli rivolse un pallido sorriso.  
« A quanto pare il principe ha deciso che sarai uno schiavo di piacere. »  
Quella risposta inaspettata, con tutte le implicazioni che si portava dietro, fece sbiancare Lance. Se si aspettavano che se ne stesse zitto e buono mentre quella specie di principe lo usava per sfogare le proprie perversioni, allora non…  
« Ehi, ehi, tranquillo. »  
Una mano posata sulla spalla lo rese bruscamente consapevole che stava tremando.  
« Il principe Keith non è una cattiva persona e, da quello che so, capita molto raramente che faccia chiamare uno schiavo dal suo harem. È molto più interessato al combattimento, ad allenarsi con la spada, che ad accoppiamenti e cose del genere. Detto tra noi, penso che, nella cattiva sorte, tu sia stato fortunato a essere donato a lui. Non ti farà del male. »  
Lance fissò incredulo l'uomo di fronte a lui: fino a quel momento aveva pensato che chiunque lo circondasse fosse un nemico che meritava una morte atroce per quello che aveva fatto alla sua casa, ma forse aveva sbagliato a fare di tutta l’erba un fascio.  
« Perchè lo fate? » chiese, titubante. « Sono solo un prigioniero di guerra, non avreste motivo di essere gentile con me. »  
Shirogane sorrise, con un po’ più di calore questa volta.  
« Non hai colpa in tutto questo e sei spaventato. Sarei disumano se infierissi. »  
Forse era stupido, anzi, lo era sicuramente, ma per un istante Lance si sentì al sicuro.  
  
La vita nell’harem si rivelò molto meno allarmante di quanto Lance avesse temuto. Questo non significava che avesse intenzione di smettere di cercare una via di fuga o di vendicarsi, ma almeno nessuno sembrava voler attentare alla sua vita né, per quanto strano, alla sua virtù.  
Gli erano stati donati abiti nuovi e gioielli da indossare come segno distintivo. Catene e catenelle d’oro pendevano dal collare e dalle polsiere del medesimo metallo, orecchini, cavigliere, cinture e qualsiasi altro ornamento possibile in metallo e pietre preziose arricchivano la sua figura. Ovviamente era consapevole che non si trattava altro che di segni di possesso e di schiavitù ma, in mezzo a quell’opulenza, non gli era difficile celare il cristallo di Balmera, che non lasciava mai.  
Inoltre aveva scoperto che gli schiavi dell’harem avevano a disposizione un vasto assortimento di prodotti di bellezza, cosa che gli permetteva di mantenere la sua copertura.  
Vivendo tutti insieme nelle stesse stanze, aveva presto conosciuto gli altri ragazzi e ragazze suoi compagni di prigionia. C’erano Ezor, una mezza galra dalla pelle multicolore, nata in schiavitù e finita lì perchè esteticamente “particolare”, e Plaxum, una fanciulla dalla carnagione celeste e dagli occhi grandi, catturata durante l’invasione del regno di Baku e donata al principe dal generale che aveva condotto la campagna come segno di vittoria, esattamente come Lance. C’erano Ryan, un ragazzone silenzioso e serio, con pelle e capelli scurissimi tipici delle isole del sud, e James, sempre imbronciato e apparentemente di cattivo umore, che veniva dalle terre oltre il mare.  
Da quello che aveva capito parlando con loro, nessuno era mai stato con il principe, tranne James una volta, ma il ragazzo odiava che la cosa venisse anche solo menzionata e nutriva per Keith un astio profondo.  
Lance era stato colto dall’ansia solo una volta, quando il principe l’aveva mandato a chiamare e le ancelle di corte lo avevano costretto ad agghindarsi con gli abiti più succinti a disposizione e i gioielli migliori. Il servitore che lo aveva scortato lo aveva spinto nell’anticamera reale e lo aveva lasciato solo con il cuore in gola, gelato sul posto all’idea di quello che avrebbe potuto succedergli.  
Tuttavia il principe lo aveva chiamato con tono sbrigativo, ordinandogli di servire la cena e non degnandolo di uno sguardo per tutto il tempo.  
« Non farti illusioni, non ho intenzione di farti nulla, mi serviva solo qualcuno che sostituisse momentaneamente il mio servitore personale. » disse a fine pasto, pulendosi distrattamente le mani. « A Daibazaal vige la legge del più forte e tu sei troppo gracilino per sopravvivere, la tua unica chance era stare nell’harem, ma non pensare che questo ti dia qualche vantaggio. Non me ne importa nulla di quel genere di piacere. »  
A quelle parole Lance si sentì immediatamente sollevato e, per un istante, si ritrovò a chiedersi se il principe non le avesse pronunciate proprio con quello scopo, per quanto assurdo.  
« James non è dello stesso parere. » si ritrovò a dire, prima di rendersi conto di quanto stupida fosse quell’uscita.  
Keith alzò gli occhi e lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
« James dovrebbe stare attento a quello che desidera se la realizzazione non è di suo gradimento. »  
Un brivido corse lungo la schiena di Lance, che non si azzardò ad aggiungere altro e, quando venne congedato, si allontanò in tutta fretta.  
Quella serata lo aveva lasciato esausto per le troppe emozioni e più che mai convinto della necessità di andarsene il più presto possibile. Forse, come aveva detto il capitano Shirogane, il principe non era una cattiva persona, ma questo non significava che non fosse pericoloso. L’ultimo sguardo che gli aveva lanciato e quelle parole che sembravano un avvertimento gli avevano fatto desiderare di scappare il più in fretta possibile.  
Mentre si avviava velocemente e a testa bassa verso i locali dell’harem, dove sperava di recuperare un po’ di pace, finì per imbattersi in una coppia di soldati chiaramente di ritorno da una ronda sulle mura. Tranquilli per il fatto di essere ben lontani dagli ambienti abitati dagli alti ufficiali, i due parlavano ad alta voce e ridevano sguaiatamente, probabilmente alticci.  
Lance si appiattì contro la parete, sperando che non lo notassero, ma li sentì comunque fare battute di pessimo gusto sulla caduta di Altea e sulla strage al palazzo reale, addirittura beffarsi di come sua madre avesse implorato per avere salva la vita. Parole crudeli che gli fecero salire la lacrime agli occhi. Una rabbia incontrollata crebbe dentro di lui, spazzando via il timore e portandolo a scagliarsi contro i due, spinto solo dal desiderio di zittirli e punirli per il male che avevano fatto.  
Il primo pugno colpì uno dei due alla mascella, il secondo non andò mai a segno, bloccato dalla seconda guardia che, dopo un attimo di sconcerto, lo riconobbe e prese a ridacchiare mentre lo teneva fermo.  
« Ma guarda chi c’è, lo schiavetto di Altea, non ti avevo riconosciuto. » esclamò con un sorriso beffardo. « Che c’è, ti senti offeso nell’orgoglio? Non eri anche tu tra quelli che strillavano e imploravano pietà? »  
Come se nulla fosse, gli torse un braccio dietro la schiena e Lance per poco non gridò dal dolore.  
« Altea, patria di bellezza e di cultura. » continuò l’altro, massaggiandosi la mascella offesa. « Un vero peccato che non ne resterà che cenere. Farai bene ad abituarti ad ascoltare discorsi di questo tipo, dopotutto è quello che spetta agli sconfitti. »  
Lance tentò di liberarsi, ringhiando e strattonando il braccio nella morsa del soldato, con l’unico risultato di farsi bloccare anche l’altro in una presa dolorosa.  
« Adesso sei uno schiavo dell’harem, non ti hanno spiegato come funziona? Forse al principe non piacciono certe cose, ma noi che combattiamo per Daibazaal abbiamo il diritto di gratificarci ogni tanto. »  
Lance si sentì gelare quando una mano ruvida si insinuò sotto il gonnellino che indossava, a contatto con la pelle nuda.  
« Non potete! L’harem è di proprietà del principe Keith! » tentò di protestare, mentre veniva spinto contro il muro.  
« Pensi davvero che a lui importi qualcosa di uno schiavetto alteano? È risaputo che sua altezza reputi l’harem e i suoi componenti un inutile spreco di spazio. »  
Premuto contro il muro, di spalle ai suoi aggressori e trattenuto dolorosamente, Lance si ritrovò a tremare per la paura e la consapevolezza di quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco. Poteva sentire la mano rude che gli stringeva i polsi, il fiato caldo e alcolico dei due sul collo, le dita che lo toccavano in posti dove nessuno aveva mai osato… chiuse gli occhi e desiderò morire.  
Un istante dopo fu libero.  
Incredulo e senza forze, si accasciò a terra, mentre una voce fin troppo nota gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.  
« A rapporto, soldati! Cosa pensavate di fare?! Aggredire in questo modo uno schiavo reale e… presentarvi ubriachi in servizio! La vostra mancanza di disciplina non resterà impunita! »  
Era il capitano Shirogane, Lance non poteva crederci.  
« Siamo stati provocati, capitano! » protestò una delle due guardie con veemenza. « Questo lurido insetto ha osato attaccarci, senza contare che se ne va in giro conciato in quel modo fuori dall’harem. È ovvio che stesse cercando di adescare qualcuno. »  
A quelle parole Lance sentì gli occhi bruciare: era stato costretto a vestirsi, o meglio svestirsi in quel modo. Non l’avrebbe mai fatto di sua iniziativa, men che meno per attirare quel genere di attenzioni su si sè. Odiava il solo pensiero che qualcuno potesse toccarlo, che potesse forzarlo contro il suo volere a fare…  
« Lance non adescherebbe nessuno perché lui appartiene a me! Ora sparite! Verrete informati sui provvedimenti a vostro carico più tardi! »  
Solo dopo aver sentito i passi affrettati dei suoi aggressori allontanarsi, Lance osò alzare la testa dall’angolo sul pavimento dove si era accasciato.  
Shirogane era chino accanto a lui e gli porgeva la mano.  
« Stai bene? Mi dispiace tanto per quello che è successo, quei due se la vedranno molto brutta. » stava dicendo.  
Lance stava ancora tremando e faticò ad alzarsi in piedi e ad accettare il mantello con cui l’altro gli stava coprendo le spalle. Muovere le braccia gli causò un sussulto e una smorfia.  
« Vieni nelle mie stanze, ti darò un unguento per lenire il dolore. Non temere, non ti farò nulla. » aggiunse davanti alla sua espressione allarmata.  
Quello era territorio del nemico, il pericolo poteva trovarsi dietro ogni angolo, ma Lance si fidava del capitano, era sempre stato gentile con lui e in qualche modo gli infondeva sicurezza.  
« Grazie. » mormorò quindi. « Per non avermi lasciato nelle mani di quelle bestie. »  
Shirogane gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e lo tenne vicino a sé mentre percorrevano i corridoi verso gli alloggi militari.  
« Non avrei mai potuto farlo. Lance tu… sei speciale, l’ho pensato dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto. Voglio proteggerti, se tu me lo permetterai, voglio tenerti al sicuro. »  
Lo lasciò solo quando raggiunsero le sue stanze e anche lì solo per il tempo necessario a recuperare il medicinale.  
« Per questo avete detto che appartengo a voi? » chiese Lance, arrossendo suo malgrado prima di sedersi sulla panca che gli era stata indicata. « Pensavo che l’harem fosse di proprietà del principe. »  
« Lo è, ma lui se ne disinteressa, così i soldati colgono l’occasione per sfogare i loro più bassi istinti sugli schiavi. Per questo chi ne fa parte ha imparato a trovarsi un protettore nelle alte sfere della nobiltà o dell’esercito. In questo modo si garantiscono di non essere preda di gentaglia in cerca di una sola cosa. »  
Le mani del capitano presero a scivolare sulla sua pelle arrossata e dolorante e Lance si permise di rilassare le spalle mentre lo massaggiava.  
« Quindi voi vorreste fare questo per me? » chiese.  
« Solo se lo vorrai, ovviamente. »  
Lance aprì gli occhi e si voltò a fissarlo, mentre una speranza che non sapeva di aver coltivato fino a quel momento tornava ad accendersi.   
« Voi siete il nemico… » mormorò.  
« E tu sei un innocente. » rispose Shirogane chinandosi verso il suo orecchio. « Non mi sono mai piaciuti i metodi di certi componenti dell’esercito, ma non ho un grado sufficiente per poterli contestare. Per questo voglio fare quello che posso per il bene di chi è in una situazione di svantaggio. »  
Lance era senza parole. Non avrebbe mai pensato di trovare nel capitano quel genere di alleato.  
« Come ti ho detto, qui vige la legge del più forte. Con questo stratagemma nessuno ti considererà più una preda e potrai vivere tranquillo. Certo, non sarà come la libertà, ma correrai molti meno rischi. »  
Shirogane sembrava davvero convinto, il suo tono era fermo e risoluto e Lance annuì quasi senza rendersene conto.  
Il capitano gli dava una sensazione di sicurezza, si ritrovò a riflettere una volta di nuovo solo, ma non poteva dire di conoscerlo a sufficienza per poter essere certo di non essere caduto dalla padella nella brace. Anche se lo aveva salvato e gli aveva parlato in modo gentile, nulla gli garantiva che le sue intenzioni sarebbero state onorevoli.


	2. Cap. 2

Il capitano Shirogane allenava le guardie di palazzo tutte le mattine, a orari regolari, in tre scaglioni. C’erano le esercitazioni di difesa delle mura, di corpo a corpo e con le armi. Schiere di soldati che roteavano lance e spade, scagliavano frecce, colpivano con mazze ferrate o si atterravano vicendevolmente a mani nude. La corte antistante le armerie era costantemente offuscata dalle nuvole che si sollevavano dal terreno polveroso.  
Lance a volte si soffermava a osservare quelle esercitazioni da uno dei camminamenti che circondavano lo spiazzo. Appoggiato a una delle balaustre di lucida pietra scura, con addosso gli abiti più semplici che erano concessi agli abitanti dell’harem, in modo da non attirare l’attenzione, e con il cristallo di Balmera come unico ornamento, fissava il capitano compiere i movimenti ritmici e coordinati che in battaglia avrebbero fatto la differenza tra la vita e la morte di un soldato. A volte, dopo essersi accertato che il corridoio fosse completamente vuoto e che nessuno potesse vederlo, aveva anche tentato di imitarli, solo per scoprire di non avere l’energia per renderli sufficientemente decisi. Provava un senso di vago imbarazzo per la propria debolezza fisica, anche se era pienamente consapevole che i valori di Altea fossero ben altri. Gli era stato insegnato il valore della cultura, dell’intelligenza, del ragionamento e della strategia. La forza bruta era sempre stata l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri, arrivando addirittura a considerarla grezza e barbara. Eppure, davanti all’abilità e alla prestanza del capitano Shirogane, non poteva far altro che sentirsi in difetto oltre che vagamente intimorito. Sapeva che, se avesse tentato di sopraffarlo, avrebbe avuto solo un modo per fermarlo e non era certo di volerlo usare.  
Per il loro primo incontro il capitano lo invitò a raggiungerlo nell’armeria più grande, nel tardo pomeriggio. Lance non aveva ricevuto alcun incarico per la serata, dal momento che il principe Keith sembrava impegnato in chissà quali incontri ufficiali e non degnava l’harem di attenzione da giorni, quindi non aveva scusanti per annullare o rimandare quell’appuntamento. Mentre si preparava, tentando di tenere a bada la preoccupazione e l’ansia per quello che sarebbe potuto succedere, poteva sentire chiaramente gli occhi degli altri schiavi su di lui, ma solo Ezor ebbe la sfacciataggine di farsi avanti.  
« E così sei stato scelto dal capitano! » esordì con un’esclamazione fin troppo entusiasta. « Bel colpo! Raramente lo si è visto interessarsi a degli schiavi. »  
Lance la seguì con lo sguardo mentre si avvicinava, ondeggiando la lunga coda di capelli rossi, ma non fece nulla per darle corda. La giovane mezzosangue però non sembrava averne bisogno.  
« Se stai andando a incontrarlo ti consiglio di indossare qualcosa di più adatto. » continuò, sventolandogli sotto il naso quello che sembrava un misero gonnellino. « Qualche gioiello in più, magari, e un bel massaggio con l’olio profumato. I soldati amano toccare la pelle morbida. »  
Ezor ammiccò e Lance sentì rizzare i capelli sulla nuca: il pensiero che quella fosse la consuetudine e che la ragazza potesse avere ragione gli provocò una stretta allo stomaco.  
« Non sarà necessario. » si limitò a rispondere. « Non ci sarà nessuna pelle da toccare. »  
Ezor lo fissò stranita.  
« Lo credi davvero? So che sei nuovo dell’harem e che il capitano Shirogane sembra una persona tanto composta ma, credimi, se qualcuno si offre di farti da protettore non è certo perché ama fare lunghe chiacchierate. »  
Lance non si curò nemmeno di rispondere e sgusciò fuori dall’harem in tutta fretta.  
Avrebbe dovuto abituarsi il prima possibile al fatto che tutti credessero che tra lui e il capitano ci fosse quel tipo di rapporto, dopotutto il loro patto serviva proprio a quello. Voleva credere con tutto il cuore che si trattasse solo di quello, di un comune accordo fatto in buona fede, anche se l’ansia cresceva a ogni passo.  
Incontrò il capitano all’ingresso dell’armeria. All’interno non c’era nessuno e questo mise Lance ancora più sulla difensiva.  
« Sappiate che io… » iniziò, ma Shirogane lo interruppe.  
« Pensavo di iniziare insegnandoti i rudimenti dell’autodifesa. » disse. « Per scongiurare altre eventuali aggressioni. »  
Lance lo fissò, completamente spiazzato, sentendo tutta la tensione accumulata venire meno improvvisamente.  
Il capitano probabilmente se ne accorse perchè gli lanciò un’occhiata rassicurante.  
« Pensavi che avrei approfittato di te come quella gente? Che sarei stato un protettore in piena regola? Non temere, non ti farò nulla a meno che tu non voglia. Vorrei che fosse chiaro, questo è solo un accordo per tenerti al sicuro, non hai nulla da temere da me. »  
Lance annuì chinando appena il capo, incredulo per la fortuna che gli era capitata.  
« Vi sono molto grato per questo, capitano. »  
« Shiro, ti prego. Se dobbiamo simulare di avere una relazione intima, sarebbe l’ideale, Lance. »  
Sentir pronunciare il suo nome a seguito di una frase del genere lo imbarazzò e, nel momento di confusione, in un istante si trovò scaraventato a terra. Shiro torreggiava sopra di lui.  
« Questa è la prima lezione: mai abbassare la guardia davanti a un estraneo che ti lusinga. » disse.  
Gli porse la mano e Lance si rialzò, rosso in volto per l’imbarazzo di esserci cascato ed essersi fatto cogliere impreparato in quel modo.  
« Non badarci, sarebbe successo praticamente a chiunque. » lo rassicurò Shiro. « Ora ti mostro come contrastare senza fatica un colpo del genere. E dicevo sul serio sul fatto di abbandonare le formalità, sarebbe decisamente più comodo. »  
Nella mezz’ora successiva Lance provò e riprovò le mosse che gli venivano mostrate, fino a che non gli divennero familiari: non erano difficili e non richiedevano molta forza fisica, ma dovevano essere veloci per spiazzare l’avversario.  
Quando finalmente Shiro sembrò soddisfatto dei suoi movimenti, gli propose un piccolo scontro simulato per poterli mettere in pratica su qualcuno. Lance tentennò: non era per nulla sicuro di riuscire ad atterrare uno della stazza di Shiro e non ci teneva affatto a fare l’ennesima brutta figura.  
« Andiamo, non preoccuparti! » lo incoraggiò l’altro, intuendo i suoi timori. « All’inizio è normale non riuscire, servirà anche per correggere i tuoi errori e capire meglio come muoverti. »  
Quindi Lance capitolò e decise di fare un tentativo. Si mise di spalle a Shiro, con la guardia abbassata, nel classico atteggiamento di chi pensa ai fatti propri e non immagina di venire aggredito di lì a poco. Come previsto Shiro lo afferrò per un polso, strattonandolo. Quello che Lance non si aspettava e che lo colse di sorpresa fu la violenza di quel gesto, l’essere spinto a terra mentre un braccio gli veniva bloccato dietro la schiena. La situazione era troppo simile a quella a cui era andato incontro con le due guardie ubriache e per un attimo il panico lo travolse. Istintivamente sollevò il braccio libero e… Shiro volò letteralmente via.  
Quando Lance riaprì gli occhi, che aveva chiuso senza accorgersene, lo vide rialzarsi a un paio di metri di distanza, massaggiandosi la schiena. Lo vide muovere alcuni passi verso di lui e scrutare con espressione allarmata lo schermo di luce azzurrina che ora li separava.  
Dannazione!  
Non sarebbe dovuto succedere! Quello era un segreto. Un segreto da proteggere a tutti i costi.  
Lance si rialzò velocemente, spolverandosi i pantaloni con un gesto fintamente casuale, mentre la luce azzurrina tra di loro svaniva.  
« Scusami, ho esagerato. » disse, sforzandosi di ignorare lo sguardo fisso su di sé. « Tutto bene? »  
Shiro però non sembrava altrettanto intenzionato a far finta di nulla.  
« Cos’è stato? » chiese, con il fiato visibilmente corto.  
« Di cosa parli? Sono stato così bravo nel metterti al tappeto da averti lasciato senza fiato? » tentò di sviare Lance, sebbene a sua volta fosse ancora scosso.  
Shiro non aveva però la minima intenzione di stare al gioco.  
« Non fare finta di niente, sto parlando di quella luce. Non mi hai toccato neanche con un dito eppure qualcosa mi ha spinto via. Cos’è stato? Come hai fatto? »  
S’interruppe solo per abbassare lo sguardo sul petto di Lance dove, attraverso la stoffa della camicia leggera, il bagliore del cristallo di Balmera era chiaramente visibile. La mano del ragazzo, che corse a coprirlo stringendolo tra le dita, servì solo a confermare i suoi sospetti.  
« È stata quella pietra? » insistè, mettendolo alle strette. « Che cos’è? Come ha fatto? »  
Lance esalò un sospiro sconfitto. Non poteva fare altro che parlare e sperare che Shiro capisse e non lo denunciasse al principe Keith o a chissà chi altro.  
Sollevò entrambe le mani, come per proteggersi, e mosse alcuni passi indietro per mettere maggiore distanza tra loro.  
« Va bene, te lo dirò. » concesse. « Ma devo potermi fidare di te, ne va della mia vita. »  
Sapeva di non essere nella posizione di poter dettare nessuna condizione, ma ci doveva almeno provare, doveva far capire a Shiro quanto seria fosse quella faccenda.  
L’espressione del capitano si fece subito grave e annuì, facendogli cenno di seguirlo e accomodandosi su una delle panche a lato della sala. Lance si sedette a sua volta e, stringendo le mani in grembo per impedire loro di tremare per l’agitazione, iniziò a parlare.  
« Sì, è stata la pietra, o meglio, sono stato io attraverso la pietra. È un cristallo di Balmera e non molti sanno che questi minerali hanno proprietà diciamo particolari. Il mio popolo… alcune persone del mio popolo, in realtà, sono in grado di convogliare la propria energia attraverso di essi e farne… beh, chi è davvero bravo può farne qualunque cosa. I cristalli di Balmera sono amplificatori di energia, possono diventare degli scudi impenetrabili così come delle armi micidiali. »  
Lance abbassò la voce fino a un sussurro, le sue ultime parole erano il motivo per cui si trovava in quella situazione. Odiava tutto questo.  
Shiro lo ascoltò in silenzio, senza interrompere, e, di tutte le domande che avrebbe potuto porre alla fine, ne fece una che Lance non si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
« Perché adesso? »  
« Cosa intendi? »  
« Perché quel potere si è manifestato proprio adesso? »  
Lance sviò lo sguardo, a disagio.  
« Perché ero spaventato. » borbottò.  
Avvertì su di sé lo sguardo confuso del capitano e si sentì in dovere di chiarire.  
« Non sono molto bravo a controllarlo, stavo imparando quando Daibazaal ha attaccato Altea. A volte mi muovo per istinto, specie quando mi spavento, è come sollevare un braccio per proteggersi. »  
Shiro sollevò appena una mano, come se stesse per toccarlo, poi sembrò ripensarci e tornò a posarla sul proprio ginocchio.  
« Non ti avrei fatto del male. » disse.  
« Lo so, mi dispiace. È istintivo, te l’ho detto. Mi sono ritornati in mente quei due che mi hanno aggredito nel corridoio e la mia mano si è mossa da sola. Nemmeno io volevo farti del male. »  
Lance si sentiva mortificato: Shiro stava cercando di aiutarlo, stava spendendo il suo tempo per insegnargli a difendersi come si deve e lui lo ripagava in quel modo.  
Quando alzò lo sguardo sul capitano, si rese conto che la sua espressione era molto meno condiscendente di prima.  
« Vorrei poterti dire che è tutto a posto, ma mi hai appena confidato di saper usare un potere potenzialmente mortale. Sei uno schiavo dell’harem del principe, cosa mi garantisce che non lo userai per fargli del male e fuggire? » disse. « E io che volevo anche addestrarti a combattere… »  
Nel suo tono si avvertiva il rammarico per una scelta sbagliata ma anche l’amarezza della delusione e Lance si sentì in colpa per aver effettivamente ipotizzato quella soluzione.  
« Dovrei farti allontanare e rinchiudere. »  
« No! »  
Lance balzò in piedi e lo afferrò per un braccio.  
« No, ti prego, non farlo. Sei stato l’unico qui a mostrarmi un po’ di umanità. La mia famiglia è stata sterminata, la mia casa è stata distrutta, non ho più nulla al mondo per cui valga la pena combattere. Se avessi voluto fare del male a qualcuno l’avrei già fatto, invece sono ancora qui a farmi aiutare da te per sopravvivere. È vero che questo potere è forte, ma gli alteani rifiutano la violenza. Hai detto di voler aiutare i più deboli, quindi ti prego! »  
Si rendeva conto di aver calcato un po’ la mano sulla sua condizione miserevole, glissando sulle sue idee di vendetta e sulla ricerca di sua sorella, ma non poteva permettere che Shiro lo denunciasse.  
Il capitano sembrò tentennare di fronte a quella sua preghiera accorata.  
« Non avevo mai sentito parlare del fatto che gli alteani avessero questo potere e vorrei farti delle domande. Capisco che un ufficiale di Daibazaal non sia la persona più adatta con cui parlarne, ma vorrei che mi rispondessi sinceramente. » disse.  
Era un colpo basso. Lance sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto rivelare nulla ma, allo stesso tempo, se fosse risultato troppo sospetto o pericoloso per lui sarebbe stata la fine. Si scostò i capelli dagli occhi, nervosamente, e sospirò.  
« Posso provarci. » concesse.  
Il capitano sembrò soddisfatto del compromesso.  
« D’accordo. Allora posso sapere perchè non hai usato questa capacità contro quei due tipacci? Avresti potuto facilmente farli volare via. »  
Domanda lecita, si disse Lance.  
« Perchè mi hanno bloccato entrambe le braccia. Come hai visto, quello scudo si attiva con un gesto della mano, o almeno io sono ancora a questo livello. Come ti dicevo, stavo imparando quando è avvenuta l’invasione e adesso non ho più un maestro che possa insegnarmi. »  
Era imbarazzante da ammettere, soprattutto per il principe di Altea che avrebbe dovuto utilizzare i cristalli di Balmera a occhi chiusi, ma lui non era un talento naturale come sua sorella. Aveva impiegato del tempo per imparare anche solo i gesti fondamentali e tuttora non riusciva a controllarli a dovere, lasciandosi prendere dall’istinto. Era il motivo per cui aveva usato il cristallo il meno possibile al di fuori delle lezioni ufficiali e ora si chiedeva se avrebbe mai imparato a maneggiarlo nel modo giusto. Inoltre, una cosa che Shiro non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere, era che quel potere non si manifestava casualmente nella popolazione alteana, ma solamente i discendenti della famiglia reale ne erano detentori. Quello era il segreto più importante che avrebbe tenuto al sicuro la sua identità e la sua vita.  
« Queste informazioni non sono di dominio pubblico, vero? » continuò Shiro, facendolo rabbrividire per il tempismo in corrispondenza dei suoi pensieri. « Altrimenti immagino che ne avrei sentito parlare, dopotutto si tratta di qualcosa di grosso. »  
« No. » ammise Lance, vagamente riluttante e incerto su dove volesse andare a parare. « Anche ad Altea ne sono a conoscenza solo coloro che possiedono questo dono e pochi altri. »  
« Lo immaginavo. » continuò Shiro, come parlando a sè stesso. « Durante l’attacco non è stata opposta nessuna resistenza del genere, se fosse stato a disposizione di tutti l’esercito di Daibazaal sarebbe stato spazzato via. Un attimo…! »  
Si voltò di scatto verso Lance, gli occhi spalancati come per una realizzazione improvvisa.  
« Da dove arrivano esattamente questi cristalli? »  
« Vengono estratti dalle miniere sotto le colline di Balmera. » rispose titubante.  
Davanti all’espressione grave di Shiro, gli fu chiaro che quella che gli aveva dato non era altro che una conferma: aveva già sentito parlare di quel luogo e la cosa non gli piaceva affatto.  
Shiro si alzò, prese a camminare nervosamente avanti e indietro, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Lance.  
« Per oggi interrompiamo qui, ho delle questioni da chiarire. Possiamo continuare domani. Non parlare di questa faccenda con nessuno e non fare niente di avventato. »  
Il giovane schiavo si limitò ad annuire, non osando chiedere di quali questioni si trattasse. Se Shiro fosse andato dalle alte sfere a riferire le informazioni ricevute, avrebbe messo in pericolo non solo lui stesso, ma anche sua sorella, ovunque fosse, e gli abitanti di Balmera. Il suo cuore avrebbe voluto credere che non fosse quel tipo di persona, ma si trattava pur sempre di un ufficiale galra fedele alla corona. Non poteva avere nessuna certezza.

Lance non ebbe notizie di Shiro per tre giorni. Non si presentò all’appuntamento successivo al loro primo incontro e nemmeno nei giorni seguenti.  
L’ansia di Lance cresceva.  
Se da una parte il buonsenso gli suggeriva che si fosse semplicemente stancato di fare da balia a uno schiavo incompetente, che una volta ottenute delle succose informazioni non avesse più senso tornare da lui, dall’altra aveva un brutto presentimento. Non conosceva Shiro a sufficienza per poter affermare quale fosse il suo solito modo di fare, eppure quell’immagine non gli si addiceva. Contro qualsiasi logica Lance continuava a pensare che quell’assenza non fosse volontaria, che fosse successo qualcosa.  
Il tempo in solitudine l’aveva inoltre portato a riflettere a mente fredda sugli eventi di cui era stato partecipe. Aveva iniziato a chiedersi se l’attacco ad Altea non fosse stato orchestrato per impossessarsi del loro potere e se Balmera sarebbe stato il prossimo obiettivo. Se questo fosse stato davvero nei piani, significava che il suo più grande timore era fondato e che lo scopo di Daibazaal era conquistare una nuova arma.  
Impossibilitato sia a chiedere notizie che a proseguire con le lezioni di autodifesa, non gli era rimasto altro da fare che continuare ad allenarsi in solitaria con semplici esercizi per rinforzare i muscoli. Non potendo recarsi nell’armeria, era rimasto nell’harem, nonostante temesse che questo potesse causargli delle difficoltà. Ma se all’inizio si era guadagnato delle occhiate perplesse, ben presto Ryan e James si erano uniti a lui.  
« Mantenersi in forma fa bene al corpo e allo spirito. » aveva commentato il giovane uomo dalla pelle scura, offrendosi anche di mostrargli altri esercizi.  
La sera del terzo giorno Lance era stato nuovamente convocato dal principe Keith.  
Le ancelle si erano lamentate di trovarlo sudato e scarmigliato e si erano impegnate il doppio per presentare al loro signore uno schiavo dell’harem degno di questo nome. Lo avevano lavato, profumato, pettinato e ingioiellato come se avessero avuto tra le mani una bambola. Il risultato aveva finito per mettere Lance ancora più a disagio della prima volta: ai succinti e preziosi tessuti semitrasparenti e alle catene d’oro preferiva l’abbigliamento più spartano che portava durante l’allenamento, inoltre non poteva mai essere certo di quali fossero le intenzioni del principe.  
Eppure, nonostante i suoi timori, la pelle scoperta, il kajal che gli sottolineava gli occhi chiari e l’oro tintinnante che portava addosso, Keith si limitò a lanciargli un’occhiata distratta mentre gli ordinava di servire la cena.  
Era seduto a un pesante tavolo di legno massiccio, al centro del suo studio, ingombro di carte e rotoli di pergamena, la maggior parte dei quali sembravano delle mappe. Aveva un’espressione assorta, le sopracciglia aggrottate oscurate dalla frangia scura che gli ricadeva disordinatamente sugli occhi. Profonde occhiaie segnavano la sua carnagione pallida: sembrava non dormisse da giorni.  
In una situazione normale un aspetto del genere avrebbe spinto Lance a preoccuparsi e a porre delle domande, ma con il principe Keith non osava mai dire una parola di più. Non poteva sapere come avrebbe reagito e, se l’avesse fatto infuriare, esisteva il rischio che facesse la fine di James. Non era decisamente disposto a correre un tale pericolo.  
Per non disturbare o rischiare di sporcare le carte, servì la cena su un tavolino laterale e attese in silenzio, a testa china, che il principe si degnasse di prestare attenzione se non a lui, almeno alle vivande dal profumo invitante. Passò un’ora prima che Keith smettesse di tracciare segni su una cartina e finalmente alzasse la testa.  
« Sei ancora qui? » domandò, stupito.  
« Non mi avete dato il permesso di congedarmi, altezza. » rispose Lance.  
Sebbene odiasse con tutto sé stesso quel tono deferente e quell’atteggiamento umile, specialmente nei confronti di una persona fredda come il principe Keith, doveva fare buon viso a cattivo gioco per mantenere la sua copertura e sperare in una prossima possibilità di fuga.  
Il principe non rispose, non diede nemmeno segno di averlo sentito. Spostò la sedia accanto al tavolino e prese a mangiare, sempre però con un occhio alla mappa che teneva in mano.  
Lance lo trovò terribilmente irritante: se aveva abbastanza attenzione per notare la sua presenza ne aveva altrettanta per lasciarlo andare. Starsene lì in piedi, immobile, a guardarlo mangiare era davvero seccante. Stava per decidere di andarsene anche senza essere stato congedato quando l’occhio gli cadde sulla cartina che il principe continuava a osservare e, con un brivido, riconobbe le colline di Balmera.  
Allora non si era sbagliato, Daibazaal puntava davvero all'invasione di Balmera per via dei cristalli.  
« Ehi! » La voce di Keith lo fece sussultare. « Conosci queste zone? »  
Lance lo scrutò davvero per la prima volta da quando era entrato. Quella domanda poteva essere una trappola, un modo per indurlo a rivelare informazioni che sarebbero dovute rimanere segrete. Non si fidava per nulla di una persona che non proteggeva i suoi servitori, lasciando che accadesse loro di tutto. Anche se ora sembrava solo un giovane stanco e con un disperato bisogno di dormire, non doveva lasciarsi ingannare.  
Scosse quindi la testa lentamente.  
Per tutta risposta Keith sbuffò in modo seccato.  
« Andiamo, smettila, so benissimo che ne sei al corrente. Shiro mi ha dato queste mappe tre giorni fa dicendomi che se non si fosse fatto più vivo avrei dovuto chiedere a te. Che diavolo sta succedendo? »  
E così Shiro l’aveva gettato nella fosse dei leoni. Lance si sentì stupido per avergli creduto, per essersi fidato di lui, della sua protezione e delle sue promesse. Stava per negare tutto di nuovo quando qualcosa nelle parole del principe attirò la sua attenzione.  
« State dicendo che il capitano non si è più fatto vivo neanche con voi? » si ritrovò a chiedere.  
Keith scosse la testa.  
« È sparito da tre giorni, non si presenta nemmeno alle riunioni militari, nessuno sa che fine abbia fatto. Vorrei poter dire che la cosa non mi riguarda, ma in realtà mi da da pensare. Mi consegna delle mappe di Balmera dicendomi di rivolgermi a te e poi scompare, non è normale. »  
« Credo che il capitano nutra dei sospetti sul nuovo obiettivo militare di Daibazaal. » disse Lance, sperando di non dover scendere troppo nel dettaglio.  
« Balmera? Tutti i partecipanti al consiglio lo sanno. » obiettò il principe, perplesso.  
« È che… » Lance si torse le mani, nervosamente. « Non posso rivelarvi particolari di cui non sono a conoscenza nemmeno io, ma esiste il rischio che lo scopo finale sia creare un’arma potentissima in grado di portare devastazione nel mondo. »  
Il principe rimase a fissarlo per un attimo con gli occhi spalancati, poi, inaspettatamente, scoppiò a ridere. Una risata fredda e del tutto priva di umorismo.  
« Ok, bella storia, ci avete provato. » disse. « Daibazaal non ha bisogno di nessuna super arma, siamo già la nazione più potente del continente. »  
Con gesti rapidi si alzò e raccolse tutte le carte sparse sul tavolo, per accantonarle in una cesta in un angolo della stanza.  
« Ci avevo quasi creduto, per un attimo avevo temuto che fosse in corso una specie di cospirazione o qualcosa del genere. » continuò. « Avanti, raccogli gli avanzi e riporta i piatti nelle cucine. Ah, e di’ a Shiro di tornare alle riunioni del consiglio, non abbiamo tempo per i suoi bizzarri passatempi. »  
Di fronte a quella reazione, Lance digrignò i denti, frustrato. Il principe non gli credeva e Shiro molto probabilmente lo aveva venduto. Shiro di cui si era fidato e che non si era fatto scrupoli a rivelare i suoi segreti, che però allo stesso tempo era sparito e poteva essergli successo di tutto.  
Lance avrebbe voluto dire che non gli importava, che il suo unico interesse era la fuga, eppure non riusciva a non pensarci.  
Raccolse velocemente i piatti e lasciò la stanza senza dire una parola.  
Aveva appena messo piede nel corridoio quando s’imbattè in una guardia che sembrava aspettarlo. Istintivamente s’irrigidì, abbassò lo sguardo e affrettò il passo. La guardia fece lo stesso. Lance accelerò ancora e quella si mise letteralmente a inseguirlo.  
« Se corri in questo modo rovescerai le stoviglie! » lo richiamò. « E come faccio a proteggerti se scappi? »  
Quelle parole lo indussero a fermarsi, stupito, e a voltarsi verso la guardia che lo aveva appena raggiunto.  
« Non so che idea ti fossi fatto, ma il principe mi ha ordinato di scortarti fino alle cucine e poi indietro all’harem. Non rendermi il compito difficile, non ho nessuna intenzione di scontentare sua altezza. »  
Lance lo osservò meglio: era un galra piuttosto giovane, doveva essersi arruolato da poco, e aveva l’espressione di chi non voleva far arrabbiare un maestro. Inoltre il fatto che il principe avesse ordinato di scortarlo significava che era al corrente di quanto accaduto e che, in qualche strano modo, la cosa gli importava.  
Con la testa troppo piena di pensieri preoccupati e contraddittori, quella notte Lance non chiuse occhio.

Era riuscito ad assopirsi solo quando le prime luci dell’alba erano filtrate dalle alte finestre dell’harem, coperte solo da tendaggi sottili e preziosi, cadendo in un sonno agitato dove la sua mente gli rimandava ossessivamente immagini di soldati galra dotati di devastanti cristalli di Balmera. Per quanto il sogno fosse angosciante, mai si sarebbe aspettato di venire svegliato di soprassalto da qualcuno che gli premeva una mano sulla bocca. Preso dal panico, Lance si agitò, iniziando a scalciare per allontanare l’aggressore finchè i suoi occhi ancora confusi e velati di sonno non misero a fuoco Shiro. Il capitano lo stava implorando a gesti di fare silenzio e di seguirlo fuori di lì, cosa che Lance in un primo momento fu sul punto di rifiutare: se voleva rinchiuderlo non si sarebbe fatto portare via facilmente. Solo dopo essersi calmato capì che non era quella la sua intenzione. Nell’harem non esisteva privacy, non c’erano camere singole, ma solo un’ampia stanza dove tutti gli schiavi vivevano e dormivano insieme quindi, se non voleva che tutti venissero a conoscenza della presenza di Shiro, e potenzialmente dei suoi segreti, era meglio andare altrove.  
Uscirono nel corridoio antistante le stanze dell’harem e da lì verso uno dei giardini, a quell’ora deserto. Lance rabbrividì nell’aria frizzante dell’alba: usciva di rado all’esterno e non si era ancora abituato al fatto che Daibazaal avesse un clima più freddo di Altea. Notò con la coda dell’occhio il movimento di Shiro, come se avesse voluto togliersi il mantello per metterglielo sulle spalle, salvo rendersi conto all’ultimo di non portarlo. In effetti non indossava la solita divisa impeccabile o gli indumenti morbidi che portava durante le esercitazioni. Il suo era un abbigliamento strano, come se non avesse avuto modo di vestirsi a dovere, per la fretta o perchè qualcuno glielo aveva impedito, e successivamente non avesse avuto nulla a disposizione per cambiarsi. Ne risultava un insieme stropicciato e dall’aspetto non esattamente pulito.  
« Dove sei stato? » esordì Lance, per spezzare il silenzio che permaneva. « E perché sei venuto da me in questo modo furtivo? Ho temuto che volessi arrestarmi. »  
« Volevo parlarti prima che qualche voce iniziasse a girare. » rispose Shiro, in tono sommesso. « Diranno che sono stato in missione segreta, in realtà mi hanno rinchiuso nelle segrete del palazzo per tutto questo tempo. »  
Lance strabuzzò gli occhi, incredulo, bloccandosi nel mezzo del sentiero e afferrandolo per un braccio.  
« Cosa? Ma perché? »  
« Scommetto che puoi arrivare a immaginarlo. »  
« Per via dei cristalli di Balmera? »  
Lance non poteva crederci: quelle informazioni che fino a quel momento avevano rappresentato un pericolo solo per lui, ora avevano messo nei guai anche chi le aveva scoperte. E dire che aveva creduto di essere stato venduto.  
« Quando ne ho parlato con i miei superiori, alcuni erano stupiti. » spiegò Shiro, invitandolo a continuare a camminare per non dare nell’occhio, nel caso qualcuno li avesse osservati. « Altri ne sembravano già al corrente e hanno tentato di sviare il discorso dicendo che si trattava di cose di poca importanza. Non mi hanno dato la possibilità di approfondire le mie domande sul progetto di invasione di Balmera di cui si parla da tempo e sono stato congedato velocemente, quindi ho pensato di parlarne con il principe Keith per vedere se ne era informato. Gli ho recapitato delle mappe di Balmera con l’intenzione di incontrarlo il giorno dopo, ma durante la notte sono stato prelevato e incarcerato. Non so chi abbia dato l’ordine, le guardie avevano il volto coperto, ma mi è stato chiaramente detto che quella era la conseguenza per aver cacciato il naso in affari che non mi riguardavano. Sono stato minacciato e lo sono state anche le persone a me care, te compreso, quindi non posso farne parola in nessun modo, ma questa non è stata altro che la conferma dei miei sospetti. »  
Quel racconto lasciò Lance agghiacciato: se il potere alteano unito a quello dei cristalli fosse finito nelle mani di Daibazaal, sarebbe stata la fine per tutti i regni liberi. Non aveva dubbi sul fatto che gli alteani detentori del dono si sarebbero rifiutati di collaborare, ammesso che ci fossero sopravvissuti e che questi fossero nelle mani dei galra, ma era altresì certo che sarebbero stati applicati su di loro metodi molto persuasivi.  
« In principe Keith non ha voluto ascoltarmi, ha pensato che mi stessi inventando una storia! » esclamò quindi, vedendo le loro possibilità di mettere un freno a quelle mire espansionistiche assottigliarsi sempre di più. « E se fosse d’accordo con loro? Se ci fosse lui a capo di tutto? »  
Shiro sospirò e si sedette su una delle panche di marmo disseminate per il giardino, invitando Lance a fare lo stesso.  
« Quanto sai della politica di Daibazaal? Qualcuno ti ha parlato della reggenza? » chiese.  
Lance scosse la testa.  
« Allora è bene che tu conosca la situazione prima che succeda qualcosa di troppo grosso per essere controllato. »


	3. Cap. 3

L’harem era sempre stato un luogo protetto. In un modo perverso, squallido e pericoloso, certo, ricoprendo i suoi abitanti di sete e gioielli per far dimenticare loro di averli spogliati fisicamente e moralmente di ogni altro abito e dignità, ma comunque tenendoli sempre lontano dal mondo. Gli schiavi dell’harem non erano autorizzati a frequentare nessuno al di fuori dei loro compagni di prigionia e del loro padrone, il loro protettore personale era già un’eccezione tollerata per necessità. Non frequentavano la corte e non potevano uscire da soli. Non venivano considerati persone, ma semplicemente oggetti belli ed eleganti da esporre e di cui godere. Le poche volte che Lance era andato a zonzo per i corridoi, si era sempre accertato che non ci fosse nessuno in giro che potesse richiamarlo all’ordine e quello era l’unico motivo per cui a volte era riuscito a prendere un po’ d’aria in tranquillità. Non c’era quindi da stupirsi che non sapesse nulla della politica e del sistema di potere di Daibazaal. O meglio, qualcosa lo aveva appreso durante i suoi studi ad Altea, come il nome del sovrano e dei suoi figli, ma il suo precettore non era mai sceso nei dettagli.  
Shiro gli spiegò che il regno era retto dal vecchio sovrano Zarkon, che presto avrebbe dovuto decidere quale dei due figli gli avrebbe succeduto sul trono: Lotor, figlio della regina Honerva, o Keith, figlio della concubina mezzosangue Krolia. Per la legge di Daibazaal non aveva la minima importanza la discendenza legittima o il sangue puro del principe prescelto, quello che contava era la sua forza, la sua capacità di guidare l’esercito e di portare lustro e potere al regno. La corte si era quindi presto spaccata in due fazioni per sostenere l’uno o l'altro candidato, ignorando del tutto il fatto che non ci sarebbe stato niente di simile a un’elezione o a una semplice scelta del vecchio re, ma si sarebbe fatto ricorso all’antica tradizione che sempre veniva invocata in casi simili: un duello. Sarebbe stata una sfida a fil di spada a decretare definitivamente quale dei due fratelli avrebbe governato il regno e quale sarebbe stato un semplice suddito.   
Lance ascoltò la spiegazione con interesse, sebbene ancora non riuscisse a capire che collegamento potesse esserci tra la situazione politica attuale e il fatto che Daibazaal stesse cercando di impadronirsi dei cristalli di Balmera per creare un’arma.   
Il fatto che il principe Keith fosse da sempre dedito alle pratiche militari faceva di lui il candidato favorito e l’esito del duello sembrava ovvio, ma Shiro non era dello stesso parere. Lotor era altrettanto forte, sebbene sapesse celarlo al bisogno, e possedeva una mente scaltra che ne faceva il fulcro di tutti gli intrighi di corte, manipolazioni di cui il re stesso non era del tutto al corrente e che gli portavano benefici di ogni tipo. Di certo il suo prossimo obiettivo sarebbe stato la vittoria nel duello e la conquista del trono. Era molto probabile che ci fosse lui dietro i comandanti dell’esercito che facevano pressione sul consiglio per intraprendere l’invasione di Balmera.   
Quest’ultima supposizione di Shiro gettò Lance nello sconforto.  
« Se è addirittura un candidato al trono a dirigere tutto questo, i regni liberi sono spacciati. » sospirò. « Il principe Keith, ammesso che sia davvero estraneo, non ha preso sul serio la minaccia e io sono solo uno schiavo in catene. »   
Un’ondata di rabbia lo travolse e si ritrovò a picchiare un pugno contro la pietra della panchina su cui lui e Shiro erano seduti. Se solo avesse avuto più libertà di movimento, se solo fosse stato ancora ad Altea! Invece la sua patria non esisteva più e anche di questo, probabilmente, doveva ringraziare il principe Lotor.   
« Non mostrarti troppo agitato, non sappiamo chi potrebbe osservarci. » lo ammonì Shiro, facendo sì che Lance si ricomponesse. « Mi è stato espressamente vietato di fare parola con chiunque della faccenda dei cristalli, ma troverò il modo di mettere in guardia il principe. Sono assolutamente certo che non ci sia lui dietro questa ennesima guerra e, se ho ragione, allora è a sua volta in pericolo. Se conosco abbastanza il principe Lotor, farà di tutto per sbarazzarsi del rivale prima di arrivare a un confronto diretto. »   
Lance strinse i pugni fermamente, tentando di tenere a freno la rabbia: ognuno per motivi diversi, erano tutti in pericolo a causa della stessa persona, ma nessuno era indifeso quanto lui.  
« Per favore, continua a darmi lezioni di difesa. » disse quindi. « So che per te sono il nemico e non ti fidi di me, ne hai tutte le ragioni, però io… ne ho bisogno. Devo potermi difendere. »   
Il tono inizialmente titubante si fece via via più sicuro e alla fine si rese conto che Shiro lo stava fissando, come se stesse soppesando quelle parole.  
« La logica mi suggerirebbe di non fidarmi di te e lasciarti al tuo destino dopo quello che ho scoperto, ma se questa fosse stata la mia intenzione non sarei nemmeno venuto qui. » rispose. « Che tu sia vulnerabile purtroppo è un dato di fatto, sia come schiavo dell’harem che come possibile bersaglio se qualcuno venisse a sapere del tuo potere. Ho promesso di proteggerti e non verrò meno alla mia parola, possiamo continuare i nostri incontri da domani. »   
Quelle parole permisero a Lance di tirare un momentaneo sospiro di sollievo: almeno per ora Shiro non sembrava intenzionato a tradirlo e forse avrebbe potuto rivelarsi addirittura un alleato.  
  
Nelle giornate che seguirono Lance proseguì i propri allenamenti personali nell’harem in compagnia di James e Ryan, ma riuscì anche a incontrare Shiro nell’armeria per altre lezioni. Per tutto il tempo si impegnò al massimo per non usare il potere del cristallo nemmeno per sbaglio e per migliorare le proprie abilità fisiche. La copertura del suo rapporto con il capitano sembrava funzionare e nessuno aveva più dato segno di volerlo importunare, e ciò gli dava una maggior sicurezza quando si spostava per i corridoi del palazzo, specialmente la sera quando veniva convocato dal principe. Keith aveva preso l’abitudine di farsi servire la cena da lui, anche se a Lance non era chiaro il motivo. Non gli veniva richiesto nulla di diverso da quello che avrebbe fatto un cameriere, doveva limitarsi a mettere in tavola i piatti, attendere che il principe finisse di mangiare, sparecchiare e riportare gli avanzi nelle cucine. Era sempre stato il compito del servitore personale del principe ma, da qualche tempo, quest’ultimo sembrava essersi stancato della sua compagnia. Sulle prime Lance si era posto delle domande, si era chiesto se questa preferenza nei suoi confronti non fosse legata al suo tentativo di parlargli dei fini dietro l’attacco a Balmera, ma Keith non vi aveva più accennato. Anzi, tendeva a rivolgergli la parola il meno possibile, pur mantenendo l’accortezza di farlo riaccompagnare nell’harem da una guardia.  
Aveva anche provato a parlarne con Shiro ma il capitano, oltre ad assicurargli che aveva a sua volta parlato con il principe riguardo gli imminenti pericoli, non aveva saputo dirgli altro. L’unico consiglio che aveva potuto dargli era quello di assecondare i desideri del principe.  
« Sua altezza è sempre stato un giovane molto solo. » spiegò. « Non ha mai avuto amici a palazzo, il rapporto con il fratellastro è uno scontro continuo e dopo la scomparsa di sua madre, si vocifera per mano della regina Honerva, non ha più cercato legami con nessuno. Forse avere attorno qualcuno della sua età gli fa semplicemente piacere. »   
Lance faticava a vederla in quel modo ma si guardò bene dall’obiettare. Ai suoi occhi Keith non era altro che uno dei motivi per cui si trovava lì, un possessore di schiavi, una persona dal carattere freddo, la cui ira però poteva scatenarsi da un momento all’altro con conseguenze pericolose per tutti. Le premure che aveva nei suoi confronti, se si poteva definire premura non usargli violenza ed evitare che altri lo facessero, non erano ancora riuscite a convincerlo della sua buonafede e, allo stesso tempo, non riusciva a capire perchè Shiro sembrasse così affezionato a lui.  
Il capitano sosteneva che fosse così scettico perchè non aveva ancora avuto occasione di conoscerlo meglio ma Lance non si sentiva di affermare nemmeno di averne l’intenzione.  
Eppure tutto cambiò in una sera d’autunno, in un modo che nessuno si sarebbe aspettato.  
La temperatura si era abbassata un po’ ultimamente, ma non abbastanza da convincere il principe a tenere chiuse le finestre degli appartamenti reali. A quanto pareva amava particolarmente la brezza serale, al punto che Lance, durante i suoi turni di servizio, si era spesso trovato a rabbrividire a causa della mancanza di indumenti adeguati.   
Quella sera stava proprio riflettendo sulla possibilità di chiedere degli abiti invernali per i componenti dell’harem mentre disponeva i piatti per la cena, quando un tonfo improvviso lo fece sobbalzare. Lì per lì non realizzò cosa l’avesse prodotto finchè non vide due uomini, completamente vestiti di nero, piombare nella stanza da uno dei finestroni. Avevano il volto coperto ed entrambi brandivano lunghi pugnali. Lance si sentì gelare e per un attimo la sua mente si svuotò completamente. Rivide l’assalto ad Altea e le sue gambe si rifiutarono di muoversi, paralizzate dall’orrore.  
Uno dei due assalitori se avventò contro di lui e lo scaraventò a terra con una spallata, ignorandolo poi come se si trattasse di un mucchio di stracci.  
Il principe Keith balzò in piedi e afferrò la lama di luxite che teneva accanto alla scrivania delle mappe. Parò un assalto, poi un altro, poi anche il secondo uomo lo attaccò e la lotta si fece confusa.  
Lance, dall’angolo in cui era rannicchiato, fissava la scena a occhi spalancati, tremante. Nella sua mente si affollavano, uno sopra l’altro, pensieri che non riusciva a controllare: stavano tentando di uccidere Keith? Chi erano? Perchè? Erano stati mandati da Lotor? Avevano a che fare con l’attacco a Balmera e l’arma? Avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa per aiutare il principe, dopotutto aveva preso lezioni di autodifesa per sapersi muovere nei momenti di difficoltà. Sapeva benissimo che con il suo scarso addestramento non avrebbe potuto fare nulla contro due sicari professionisti, eppure non poteva accettare di vedere qualcuno soccombere davanti a lui senza fare nulla, neppure se si trattava del principe che lo teneva schiavo e che non vedeva niente di strano nel voler soggiogare tutti i regni liberi.  
Quando la spada di Keith cadde a terra con un forte clangore e il principe si piegò su sé stesso premendosi la mano sul fianco sanguinante, Lance capì di non poter più tergiversare. Se avesse esitato un istante ancora, Keith sarebbe morto.   
Il cristallo di Balmera brillò di un’intensa luce azzurra contro il suo petto e un bagliore si sprigionò dalle sue mani. Un attimo dopo uno dei due assalitori giaceva a terra tramortito. Il superstite fece per avventarsi su di lui, ma in quel momento la porta si spalancò e Shiro apparve sulla soglia. Nel trambusto di mobili ribaltati e suppellettili distrutte, capì immediatamente cosa stava succedendo e la sua mano corse al pugnale che teneva alla cintura. Lo scagliò con precisione verso il sicario che solo per un colpo di fortuna riuscì a schivarlo e, vistosi circondato, si diede alla fuga da uno dei balconi, abbandonando il compagno.  
Shiro si precipitò nella stanza, ignorando Lance ancora sotto shock, per correre da Keith.  
« Altezza, state bene? Siete ferito? » esclamò sollecito, individuando all’istante dove fosse stato colpito.  
Il principe sanguinava dal fianco e dal braccio sinistro e soprattutto la prima ferita sembrava profonda.   
Shiro afferrò un lembo del mantello di Keith, che giaceva sotto una sedia rovesciata, lo strattonò fino a liberarlo e lo premette sulla ferita per tentare di fermare l’emorragia.   
« Tenetelo così. Riuscite a camminare? Dobbiamo andare via. » disse.  
Sembrava che gli fosse bastata un’occhiata alla stanza e al sicario tramortito per capire esattamente cos’era successo e come muoversi di conseguenza.  
« Lance, alzati! » esclamò all’indirizzo del giovane che si era accasciato a terra tremante. « Non posso reggere anche te e dobbiamo muoverci prima che ne arrivino altri. Hai fatto un bel disastro! »   
Quelle parole lo colpirono come uno schiaffo, costringendolo a riscuotersi.  
« Come fai a…? »   
« Quel tizio è dalla parte opposta della stanza. Il principe è bravo con la spada ma non fa volare le persone. » rispose Shiro seccamente, mentre si passava un braccio di Keith attorno alle spalle per sostenerlo e si avviava fuori dalla stanza.  
Lance si accodò a loro più frastornato che mai.   
« Dove andiamo? »   
« Via di qui. »   
« Ma è ferito! »   
« Se restiamo ben presto sarà morto! »   
« Smettete di parlare di me come se non ci fossi e diamoci una mossa! » li interruppe Keith. « Quelli erano uomini di mio fratello, non so cosa sia successo ma non devono trovare nè me nè questo schiavo. »   
Lance era sul punto di fare altre domande quando da dietro un angolo del corridoio sbucò una delle cameriere di palazzo. Subito il giovane si mise sulla difensiva ma la ragazza fece cenno a Shiro come se lo conoscesse.  
« Da questa parte! » esclamò indicando la direzione alle sue spalle. « Il passaggio dalle cucine è libero. Quando ho visto allontanarsi la guardia davanti alla stanza del principe, ho capito che stava succedendo qualcosa e vi ho sgombrato la strada per ogni evenienza. »   
« Grazie, Shay, sei stata preziosa. Facci strada. » rispose il capitano accodandosi a lei.  
La ragazza li condusse attraverso una serie di corridoi riservati al personale di servizio, ora debitamente deserti, verso le cucine e poi oltre, nelle dispense e infine nei magazzini.  
« Ci sono dei cavalli pronti appena fuori dal granaio principale. » disse. « Se il principe si copre bene e non mostra il volto, non penso che le guardie al cancello principale bloccheranno il passaggio a un capitano dell’esercito. »   
Lance la guardò meglio: gli occhi dorati e la carnagione dalla sfumatura grigiastra indicavano chiaramente la sua discendenza balmerana, ma cosa ci faceva una ragazza di Balmera alla corte galra? Era troppo persino per essere una coincidenza.  
« Andate da Hunk. » continuò Shay. « Lui troverà il modo di farvi uscire dal Paese con le carovane. »   
« Vieni con noi! » esclamò Shiro, ma la giovane scosse la testa.  
« Non posso, senza di me chi monitorerà la situazione a corte? »   
« La situazione è già compromessa e cercheranno chi ci ha aiutati a scappare. Mi sei stata di grandissimo aiuto in tutto questo tempo, non posso permettere che ti succeda qualcosa. Inoltre abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno con le tue abilità anche là fuori. »   
La ragazza tentennò ancora per un attimo ma alla fine annuì.  
« Se pensate che possa esservi utile, allora va bene, verrò con voi. »   
All’uscita indicata i cavalli che li attendevano erano solo due. Shay spiegò che non aveva previsto la presenza di Lance e la propria, ma Shiro la rassicurò sul fatto di avere già un’idea.  
Fece coprire completamente Keith con il suo mantello e montò davanti a lui. Lance e Shay salirono sull’altro cavallo. Il capitano ordinò loro di procedere senza fretta dietro di lui e di fare tutto quello che diceva.  
Il cortile era semibuio a causa dell’ora tarda, illuminato qua e là da torce e dai fuochi accesi a intervalli regolari sui camminamenti. Da lassù doveva essere difficoltoso distinguere perfettamente le fattezze di chi si muoveva nell’ampia corte, per questo Shiro non si scompose quando la guardia, dall’alto della torretta a fianco del cancello principale, intimò loro di farsi riconoscere.  
« Capitano Shirogane del battaglione del generale Sendak. » rispose quindi.  
La guardia si mise subito sull’attenti.  
« Non ho ricevuto ordini, signore. » disse.  
Shiro non si scompose.  
« Non c’è nessun ordine ufficiale, sto solo portando alcuni amici a fare due passi nel bosco qui a fianco prima che arrivino i freddi invernali. » rispose in tono vagamente allusivo. « Lance, Shay, fatevi vedere. »   
I due alzarono la testa in modo che il loro volto fosse illuminato. Lance portava ancora l’abbigliamento e il trucco dell’harem, Shay i semplici vestiti da aiutante nelle cucine, quindi la guardia annuì subito vedendoli.  
« Uno schiavo e una sguattera, siete di bocca buona, signore. E dietro di voi chi c’è? »   
« Sapessi! » lo stuzzicò Shiro. « Un bocconcino di rara bellezza. Su, tesoro, fatti vedere. »   
Keith, alle sue spalle, scosse la testa e si strinse nel mantello scuro.  
« Perdonala, fa parte dell’harem del principe Lotor e, sai com’è, lui non ama condividere. »   
La guardia annuì come se la sapesse lunga e mise mano al macchinario che sollevava la pesante grata di metallo.  
« Buon divertimento! Cercate di tornare prima del cambio o vi chiederanno altre spiegazioni. »   
« Farò il possibile. » rispose Shiro con un gesto di saluto.  
Fece procedere entrambi i cavalli al passo finché non raggiunsero le prime ombre della vegetazione che circondava il castello, poi li spronò a un’andatura più spedita.  
« Andiamo da Hunk, nella città bassa! » esclamò Shay mettendosi alla guida del gruppetto.  
Lance sedeva davanti ma era lei a tenere le redini, dimostrando un’incredibile dimestichezza per una ragazza di cucina, anche se ormai era chiaro che fosse molto di più. Nessuno sembrava essere quello che appariva e Lance sentiva di essere precipitato in qualcosa di molto più grande di lui: aveva mille domande che gli frullavano per la testa e la paura che gli stringeva lo stomaco. Non aveva idea di dove stessero andando, non conosceva nulla al di fuori del palazzo e questa corsa verso l’ignoto lo terrorizzava. Aveva fatto di tutto per mantenere un profilo basso e avere la possibilità di scappare, ma questa fuga nella notte non era esattamente come se l’era immaginata, non dopo essere scampato a un attentato insieme al principe nemico. Non aveva idea di cosa sarebbe successo da lì in poi, era letteralmente un salto nel buio, ma quello che era certo era che non sarebbero tornati a palazzo. Per qualche motivo si erano trasformati in fuggitivi, prede nel mirino di un principe che si era azzardato a fare una mossa troppo esplicita per essere ignorata. Lance sapeva cosa significava scappare per salvarsi la vita e aveva sperato di non doverlo fare mai più, ma almeno erano fuori dal palazzo e la sua identità non era stata scoperta. Forse sarebbe riuscito a convincere Shiro a lasciarlo andare, senza di lui sarebbero stati più veloci e, in ogni caso, non avevano bisogno di portarsi dietro qualcuno con un cristallo di Balmera, sarebbe stato come girare con un bersaglio sulla schiena.   
  
La città bassa indicata da Shay era la periferia sud della capitale, dove si trovavano la maggior parte delle botteghe di commercianti e artigiani. Era ben lungi dall’essere un quartiere di lusso, ma non raggiungeva nemmeno quello stato di degrado che Lance si era sempre immaginato associato alle zone più esterne di una città. Rallentarono l’andatura quando s’inoltrarono nelle strade a quell’ora deserte, eccezion fatta per alcuni uomini, chiaramente brilli, di rientro da una locanda che ciondolavano all’angolo di qualche vicolo.  
Shay fece loro segno di mantenersi nelle zone d’ombra e li guidò attraverso una serie di viuzze che li condusse sul retro di una bottega. Shiro, Keith e Lance smontarono e tennero i cavalli in un punto nascosto del piccolo cortile, mentre la ragazza bussò alla porta con una serie di rapidi colpi che sembravano un segnale convenuto.   
Quando l’uscio si aprì lentamente, una lama di luce tagliò l’oscurità del cortile e Lance si ritrasse istintivamente nell’ombra. Una sagoma robusta si stagliò in controluce e, dopo un concitato scambio di battute, Shay si voltò e fece loro segno di avvicinarsi.   
« Entrate, presto! » esclamò il giovanotto sulla porta. « Penserò io ai vostri cavalli. »   
Shiro fece strada agli altri due verso la casa e, mentre si incrociavano, Lance lanciò un’occhiata al loro ospite: anche nel buio del cortile si poteva intuire la sua pelle scura e la sua corporatura imponente. Quello dovette avvertire il suo sguardo, perchè si voltò e gli sorrise, un sorriso spontaneo e accogliente che Lance non si sarebbe mai aspettato in una situazione del genere.  
L’interno della casa era semplice e arredato in modo piuttosto spartano, niente a che vedere con gli ambienti sfarzosi a cui Lance si era abituato all’interno dell’harem, però si notava una certa cura nel mantenere in ordine e puliti gli ambienti. In particolare l’angolo dove era allestita una piccola cucina era ricco di strumenti perfettamente lucidi e pronti all’uso.  
« Quella è solo una piccola parte. » disse Shay, intercettando il suo sguardo incuriosito. « Hunk è un fornaio e la parte anteriore dell’edificio è la sua bottega. Sa creare delle vere e proprie meraviglie. »   
Lance era confuso.  
« Cosa ci facciamo a casa di un fornaio? Come potrebbe aiutarci a scappare dagli uomini di Lotor? »   
« Quella del forno è solo una copertura. » intervenne Shiro, che nel frattempo aveva fatto sedere il principe e stava controllando la sua ferita. « In realtà Hunk è abile soprattutto nel commercio di informazioni. »   
« Non parlarne come se fosse cosa da poco! Sono il miglior pasticcere di Daibazaal che nel tempo libero cerca di arrotondare come può! »   
Quelle parole vennero accompagnate da una risata e Hunk fece il suo ingresso.   
Nella luce calda della stanza Lance riconobbe immediatamente i suoi tratti balmerani e di nuovo si chiese perché qualcuno di quel popolo dovesse lavorare per i galra.   
« Avete un’aria davvero stravolta. » commentò intanto il giovane. « Dev’essere stata una brutta serata. Vediamo quella ferita. Shay, per favore, intanto dai qualcosa da mettersi addosso al nostro amico, starà congelando. I miei vestiti ti staranno grandi, ma sempre meglio di andare in giro nudi a metà autunno. »   
In quel momento Lance si rese conto di stare effettivamente tremando da capo a piedi, coperto solo del gonnellino prezioso e di inutili gioielli.   
Shay aprì una cassapanca con la disinvoltura di chi era di casa e ne pescò una camicia e un paio di pantaloni di lana. Non si trattava di tessuti pregiati ma erano certamente mille volte più caldi di quello che portava.   
Lance ringraziò sentitamente il padrone di casa e si appartò per cambiarsi.   
Mentre litigava con le catenelle che pendevano dai polsi e dal collare, impossibile da togliere senza gli strumenti adatti, sentì la voce del principe Keith levarsi per la prima volta da quando avevano lasciato il palazzo.  
« Direi che è arrivato il momento delle spiegazioni. Shiro, dove siamo? Chi sono questo fornaio e quella ragazza e, soprattutto, chi diavolo è quello schiavo? »   
Lance sobbalzò sentendosi chiamare in causa: a sua volta aveva mille domande su quello che era appena successo ma, a quanto pareva, avrebbe dovuto aspettare che la curiosità del principe venisse soddisfatta.   
Hunk, che si stava occupando di bendargli la ferita, alzò lo sguardo a sua volta con espressione perplessa davanti a quell’irruenza.  
« Se permetti, » disse sollevando un sopracciglio. « visto che sei in casa mia, toccherebbe a me chiedere chi sei, ma credo sia superfluo. »   
« Principe Keith della casata di Daibazaal. » rispose quello in tono altezzoso.  
« Lo immaginavo. » fu il commento per nulla sorpreso.  
Shiro prese una sedia e si accomodò accanto ai due, facendo cenno anche a Shay e Lance di avvicinarsi.  
« Sua altezza ha ragione, tutti voi conoscete solo una parte della situazione ed è bene che siate informati del quadro generale, per la vostra sicurezza. »   
Shiro fece del suo meglio per riassumere quanto organizzato nei mesi precedenti all’insaputa di tutti: già da prima dell’attacco ad Altea i sostenitori del principe Keith avevano subodorato le pessime intenzioni del fratello ma, visto lo scarso interesse dimostrato dal potenziale erede al trono, non avevano avuto modo di muoversi in tal senso. Shiro però, che teneva al giovane come un fratello, aveva fatto tutto quanto in suo potere per creare una sorta di “rete di salvataggio” nel caso fosse successo il peggio. Hunk e Shay erano conoscenze di vecchia data, vivevano a Daibazaal da molto prima che la situazione si facesse instabile ed erano sempre stati di grande aiuto al vecchio regime grazie al commercio di informazioni ricevute tramite le carovane che portavano in città materie prime dalle campagne di tutto il regno e dai Paesi confinanti. Se prima questo era servito per mantenere la pace nei territori, prevenire eventuali attacchi e l’insorgere di disordini, ora che lo scopo era diventato invadere i regni confinanti i due, di ovvia origine balmerana, si erano volentieri uniti a Shiro nell’appoggiare un principe che non sembrava incline alla politica espansionistica. O almeno questo era stato ciò che il capitano aveva assicurato loro e sembrava confermato dalle chiare intenzioni di Lotor di eliminare il rivale ma, se si fosse rivelato un errore, i due non avevano fatto mistero delle loro intenzioni bellicose.  
« Quindi la mia rete di salvataggio sarebbe composta dal mio fidato capitano, da una cameriera e da un fornaio.» concluse Keith con un sospiro. Non sembrava affatto rassicurato dalla cosa. « E lo schiavo magico che ruolo ha? »   
Lance s’irrigidì e Shiro soppesò le parole mentre rispondeva.  
« Beh, lui è stato… diciamo una fortuna che si trovasse nei paraggi. »   
« Quindi lo sapevi! E non hai pensato di dirmelo! » rincarò Keith.  
« Perchè voi non vi curate abbastanza di ciò che vi appartiene. »   
« Quindi hai pensato di curartene tu. »   
Lance li osservava in silenzio, sulle spine e timoroso di fare un passo falso, anche se infastidito che parlassero di lui come un oggetto. Da fuori poteva assomigliare a un bisticcio tra fratelli, finché la discussione non finì su un terreno pericoloso.  
« Quante volte te lo sei portato a letto per farti confessare che ha dei poteri magici? »   
« Non sono poteri magici, altezza… »   
« NON CI SONO ANDATO A LETTO!!! » strillò quindi Lance, al culmine dell’imbarazzo, del disagio e dell’irritazione. « E comunque scusami tanto per aver salvato il tuo stupido fondoschiena reale! »   
Quando riprese fiato, si rese conto che tutti lo stavano fissando stupiti, compresi Hunk e Shay.  
« Sei un alteano. » disse la ragazza. Chiaramente non si trattava di una domanda. « E quello che porti al collo è un cristallo di Balmera. »   
Scambiò un’occhiata con Hunk e questi annuì brevemente.  
« Sei un portatore dei cristalli. » constatò, nel tono di chi la sapeva molto lunga in proposito.  
Lance non potè che annuire, sperano che non lo tradissero.   
« È un pesante fardello. » disse invece Hunk. « Nobile, senza dubbio, ma pesante. »   
Anche Keith lo stava fissando. Non sembrava per nulla turbato dal suo atteggiamento tutt’altro che servile e di certo stava valutando se poteva considerarlo un alleato, un aiuto occasionale o un potenziale pericolo. Lance stesso non ne aveva idea: il pensiero di andarsene permaneva ma, allo stesso tempo, si rendeva conto che poteva aver bisogno degli agganci che i balmerani sembravano avere e non c’erano balmerani senza Shiro o Shiro senza Keith. Era un equilibrio fin troppo precario.  
« Qual è il piano, quindi? » chiese Keith spezzando la tensione. « L’obiettivo è la conquista del trono, se si tratta di duellare posso tranquillamente tenere testa a mio fratello. Devo solo tornare a palazzo. »   
Shiro si lasciò sfuggire un mezzo sospiro.  
« Ora come ora dubito che raggiungereste vivo anche solo le mura del palazzo. Questa notte ce la siamo cavata per puro effetto sorpresa, ma ora tutte le guardie saranno state allertate, gli uomini di vostro fratello vi staranno cercando. Per ora ci nasconderemo qui finchè non sarete in grado di viaggiare. »  
« Non ho la minima intenzione di scappare! » protestò Keith.   
Hunk lo fissò con severità, ma poi decise di ignorare quell’interruzione.   
« Contatterò la prossima carovana in arrivo e faremo in modo di trovarvi un passaggio per uscire dal Paese. » continuò. « Finchè resterete qui sarete in pericolo. È bene allontanarsi per recuperare le forze e riorganizzarsi prima dello scontro. Nemmeno Lotor con i suoi sotterfugi potrà evitare il duello, però dovete arrivare vivo a quel giorno. »   
Era una logica inoppugnabile, che nemmeno Keith trovò modo di contestare.   
« La prossima carovana sarà qui a giorni e sarà quella di Matt. » aggiunse Shay con un sorriso, al quale Shiro rispose illuminandosi. « Nel frattempo potremo nasconderci tutti nella cantina sotto il forno. Non è particolarmente ampia ma abbiamo cercato di renderla comoda per queste evenienze. Dobbiamo solo cercare di non fare rumore, perché certo ci saranno perquisizioni in città. »   
Aiutata da Hunk spostò una cassapanca e aprì la botola che vi era celata sotto. Da essa partiva una scala che si perdeva nell’oscurità.  
« Originariamente la cantina era molto più grande e serviva per lo stoccaggio delle merci. L’abbiamo divisa in due locali in modo da crearne uno sotto la bottega che non crei sospetti e che sembri una semplice stanza chiusa, e uno a cui si ha accesso da qui dove è possibile restare nascosti per un po’. » spiegò. « Ci sono materassi, coperte, cuscini e una lucerna. Immagino che ci annoieremo, ma saremo al sicuro. »   
A quelle parole Lance le lanciò un’occhiata stupita.  
« Vuoi dire che anche tu…? »   
« A palazzo non posso tornare e se mi trovassero sarei in pericolo, quindi verrò con voi. Senza contare che la presenza di un portatore dei cristalli significa che anche il mio Paese è coinvolto, non posso lavarmene le mani. »   
Lance provò l’impulso di raccontarle tutto, spiegare cos’aveva scoperto e perché Balmera era in pericolo, ma sembrava che il momento spiegazioni fosse finito per quella notte.   
Shiro e Hunk aiutarono il principe Keith a scendere le scale e lo adagiarono su uno dei materassi mentre questi non la smetteva di brontolare. Shay portò la lucerna e Lance la seguì in quello spazio chiuso e semibuio. Quando Hunk augurò loro la buonanotte e chiuse la botola, il giovane alteano si sedette su uno dei materassi e si guardò attorno sospirando. L’ambiente era piccolo e scuro, ma si intuiva il tentativo di renderlo confortevole: oltre alle coperte c’era un angolo con una bacinella per rinfrescarsi e un piccolo tavolo con una brocca d’acqua e un cesto di pane che sembrava fatto da poco. Si chiese se Hunk non ne avesse messo da parte un po’ tutti i giorni per quell’evenienza. Keith si era raggomitolato tra le coperte e sembrava si fosse addormentato subito. Shiro era seduto a terra con la schiena appoggiata al suo materasso come se stesse facendo la guardia. Lance avrebbe voluto consigliargli di riposarsi a sua volta ma aveva la netta sensazione che non sarebbe stato ascoltato. Shay si era avvolta una coperta sulle spalle ed era seduta sul terzo materasso.  
« Dovresti dormire. » suggerì con un sorriso. « È stata una lunga serata e siamo tutti esausti. »   
Lance seguì il suo esempio e si distese, ma rimase con gli occhi aperti fissi sul soffitto, una mano che istintivamente giocherellava con il cristallo di Balmera che portava al collo.   
Quella notte era davvero successo di tutto e dubitava che sarebbe riuscito a riposare con il turbinio di pensieri che gli affollava la mente, invece, prima che Shay spegnesse la lucerna, la stanchezza prese il sopravvento e un’oscurità ristoratrice lo avvolse. **  
**


	4. Cap. 4

Lance venne svegliato di soprassalto dal rumore di qualcosa che andava in frantumi. Balzò a sedere allarmato, guardandosi attorno e quasi aspettandosi che qualcuno gli piombasse addosso a tradimento. Il suo sguardo confuso si posò su Shiro, che era già in piedi e si stava avvicinando al tavolo. Sul pavimento si intravedevano i cocci della brocca e, accanto ad essi, l’ombra di una figura china.   
« Altezza, state bene? » sentì chiedere. « Se volevate alzarvi avreste potuto chiamarmi. »   
« Sto bene! » sbottò la voce di Keith, mentre tentava di sollevarsi dal pavimento con movimenti faticosi. « Non ho bisogno della balia solo per prendere un bicchiere d’acqua. »   
« Mi permetto di dissentire. » continuò Shiro, avvicinandosi con fare sollecito. « Siete ferito, non avete la vostra solita mobilità. »   
« Non mi toccare, non ho bisogno di nessun aiuto! »  
La figura del principe si sollevò, appoggiandosi pesantemente al tavolo, e arrancò con passo incerto verso il proprio materasso sotto lo sguardo mortificato di Shiro.  
A quella vista Lance perse definitivamente le staffe, l’umore giù messo a dura prova dall’essere stato spaventato a morte senza motivo.  
« Ehi! » apostrofò Keith in tono seccato, nonostante Shiro continuasse a scuotere la testa nella sua direzione.   
Se si fossero trovati in qualunque altra circostanza non avrebbe mai avuto l’ardire di rivolgersi in quel modo a chi aveva potere di vita e di morte su di lui, ma la sera precedente aveva radicalmente cambiato la situazione. Ora Keith era un fuggiasco come tutti loro, il suo titolo valeva quanto la taglia che Lotor avrebbe sicuramente fatto mettere sulla sua testa.   
« Potresti anche essere più gentile con chi cerca di prendersi cura di te! Non ti hanno insegnato la gratitudine e le buone maniere? »   
« No, ma mi hanno insegnato a non aver bisogno dell’aiuto di nessuno, a non fidarmi di nessuno, perché il tradimento è dietro l’angolo e l’unico modo per sopravvivere è essere forti. » rispose piccato il principe. « Sei l’ultima persona al mondo che può permettersi di parlarmi in questo modo, visto che sei solo uno schiavo che tenta di farsi bello davanti al suo amante! »   
« Il mio…?! Stupido principe arrogante, non capisci nemmeno quando qualcuno si preoccupa per te! »   
« Ragazzi! »   
La voce ferma si Shay zittì entrambi. Nessuno l’aveva vista alzarsi, avvicinarsi al tavolo e chinarsi a raccogliere i cocci della brocca. Li buttò in un angolo lontano, in modo che nessuno potesse calpestarli per sbaglio e ferirsi, poi accese la lucerna il minimo indispensabile per illuminare i suoi lineamenti seri.  
« Questo è il momento decisamente meno indicato per alzare la voce. » disse in tono severo. « Un passo falso di questo tipo basterebbe per farci scoprire e decretare la fine di tutto. »   
Lance chinò il capo, mortificato. Shay aveva ragione: aveva rimproverato Keith ma si era comportato a sua volta come un irresponsabile, rischiando di mettere in pericolo tutti.  
« Mi dispiace. » mormorò, ma la ragazza lo ignorò.  
« Vostra altezza, grazie al vostro orgoglio saremo tutti senz’acqua fino a quando non sarà abbastanza sicuro per Hunk portarcene dell’altra. Un tempo che non ci è possibile prevedere. Prima capirete che siamo in una situazione in cui le azioni di ognuno hanno conseguenze su tutti, meglio sarà. »   
Keith aprì la bocca per protestare, ma poi parve decidere che non c’era nulla da aggiungere, tornò ad avvolgersi nel suo mantello e a sdraiarsi dando le spalle a tutti.  
Shay sospirò e fece altrettanto.   
Lance la seguì con lo sguardo, ammirato per il modo fermo in cui aveva messo un freno alla lite che stava per scoppiare e chiedendosi quali altre sorprese celasse quella ragazza. La sua prima impressione nell’averla conosciuta nelle vesti di cameriera di palazzo, si stava sgretolando e tutto sommato era felice che con loro ci fosse una persona così in gamba.   
Quando la lucerna si spense, avrebbe voluto tornare a dormire, ma un peso fece piegare il materasso su cui era disteso.  
Non poteva essere altri che Shiro, ma il capitano non disse una parola. Lance ebbe la chiara impressione che volesse rimproverarlo ma non potesse farlo senza che gli altri sentissero. Poi, inaspettatamente, gli batté un paio di volte la mano sulla spalla e se ne andò. Lance rimase nella sua confusione, chiedendosi cosa potesse significare, ma si risolse a domandarlo quando non fossero stati a portata d’orecchio.   
  
Lance non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo fosse passato quando sentì aprirsi la botola sopra le loro teste. Non si era nemmeno reso conto di essersi addormentato di nuovo, quindi la luce improvvisa, per quanto debole, lo indusse a strizzare gli occhi per mettere a fuoco.   
Hunk scese la scale con una lucerna in una mano e un vassoio nell’altra, su cui si trovavano una brocca e un cestino. Il profumo di qualunque cosa vi fosse contenuta rese Lance improvvisamente consapevole di quanta fame avesse, al punto che dovette trattenersi dal balzare in piedi per correre incontro al loro ospite.  
« Buonasera. » li salutò Hunk con un sorriso. « Vi ho portato qualcosa da mangiare e da bere. È sceso il buio quindi credo che non corriate pericoli se volete prendere una boccata d’aria sul retro per qualche minuto. »   
« Grazie, Hunk. » rispose Shiro, annuendo. « Andremo uno per volta mentre gli altri cenano, io li scorterò per sicurezza. »   
« E io starò di guardia. » confermò Hunk.   
A quelle parole Keith era già pronto a balzare in piedi, ma Shiro lo prevenne.  
« Accompagnerò prima Shay, mi sembra il minimo dopo il grande aiuto che ci ha dato. »   
La ragazza gli sorrise, riconoscente, seguendolo su per la scala, seguita a sua volta da Hunk che augurò buon appetito ai due rimasti.  
Per un attimo Lance temette che il principe gli ordinasse di servirgli la cena come se fossero stati ancora a palazzo, ma per fortuna questo non avvenne. Al contrario gli lanciò un’occhiata dal materasso e, subito dopo aver distolto lo sguardo, borbottò un imbronciatissimo: « Mi aiuteresti ad alzarmi? »   
Lance fu sul punto di chiedergli di ripetere, tanta fu la sorpresa, ma riuscì fortunatamente a dissimulare abbastanza in fretta e ad accompagnare il principe, sostenendolo fino al tavolo, senza fare commenti.  
Una volta seduto, Keith s’impossessò del cestino che Hunk aveva portato e ne estrasse dei panini ancora fumanti e dei dolci che emanavano una fragranza deliziosa.  
« Mangia. » disse in tono piatto, mentre ne spingeva alcuni verso Lance.   
Questi rimase a fissarli per un attimo, incerto su come reagire, ma alla fine la fame ebbe il sopravvento e affondò i denti nella prima pagnotta, calda e assolutamente squisita.  
« La fame rende i tuoi modi quasi decenti. » commentò, con una mezza risatina a bocca piena.  
Keith lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
« E i tuoi decisamente troppo confidenziali per uno schiavo. »   
Lance dovette reprimere per l’ennesima volta una rispostaccia che sarebbe stato fin troppo facile dare, al contrario mise su un sorriso il più aperto possibile.  
« Probabilmente perchè non lo sono più, a questo punto. Considerando che ti ho salvato la vita, sei tu a essere in debito con me. »   
Ebbe la soddisfazione di vedere Keith sgranare gli occhi e fissarlo per un istante, ma nessuno dei due ebbe il tempo di aggiungere altro perchè Shiro e Shay fecero ritorno e il capitano si offrì di scortare il principe per l’uscita successiva.   
Shay si lasciò cadere sulla sedia lasciata libera, con un gran sorriso. Sembrava molto soddisfatta per aver avuto l’opportunità di uscire e non fece complimenti prima di addentare uno dei dolci del cestino.  
« Mi erano mancati moltissimo! » esclamò, gongolando. « La cucina di palazzo è ottima ma difficilmente noi della servitù riuscivamo ad assaggiare qualcosa. Per il nostro dolce di nozze voglio assolutamente che Hunk prepari uno di questi formato gigante! »   
In quel momento non assomigliava minimamente alla persona che aveva messo a tacere il principe e Lance si stupì di vederla felice come una ragazzina.  
« Non avevo indovinato che tu e Hunk steste insieme. » commentò con un sorriso. « Però sono felice per voi e spero davvero che la vostra sarà una bella cerimonia di nozze piena di dolci buonissimi! »   
Shay rispose con un’espressione entusiasta mentre addentava nuovamente il dolcetto.  
« So che è sciocco, ma lavorando a palazzo come spia potevamo vederci pochissimo. Ora che partiremo insieme, anche se sarà un viaggio pericoloso e ci saranno dei rischi, sono comunque felice di poter trascorrere finalmente del tempo con lui senza dover contare i minuti. »   
« Non è affatto sciocco, sono felice per voi. » ribadì Lance, sentendo il suo cuore alleggerirsi al pensiero che quella situazione non fosse completamente negativa per tutti.   
Era passato tanto tempo da quando aveva visto qualcuno esprimere gioia genuina e non poteva non augurare il meglio a Shay e al suo fidanzato.  
Quando Shiro rientrò con il principe, fu il turno di Lance di passare qualche minuto all’aria aperta. Il capitano accompagnò anche lui su per le scale e fuori nel cortile. Il cielo era terso e un sottile spicchio di luna illuminava con la sua pallida luce lo spiazzo sul retro del forno. L’aria era frizzante e Lance la respirò con piacere a pieni polmoni. Non avrebbe mai detto che sarebbe arrivato a mancargli un gesto semplice come quello.   
« La carovana di Matt arriverà presto. » lo rassicurò Shiro, come se avesse intuito le sue sensazioni. « Non dovremo restare rinchiusi ancora per molto. »   
Lance stirò le braccia sopra la testa e sorrise, annuendo.  
« Sai, prima Keith ha diviso il cibo con me. È stata una sorpresa. Forse inizia a capire che non siamo più a palazzo. »   
Shiro sospirò e mosse un paio di passi attorno al cortile.  
« Il principe » disse, sottolineando con una certa enfasi il titolo che Lance non stava più usando. « non ha mai avuto amici. L’ambiente di corte è molto competitivo e non intendo semplicemente tra i principi fratelli. Molti giovani nobili hanno tentato di avvicinarlo solo per sfruttare la sua influenza e avere dei vantaggi sociali ed economici. Dopo la scomparsa di sua madre, il principe non ha mai avuto vicino nessuno che tenesse a lui veramente, non lo biasimo se non è in grado di approcciarsi a qualcuno in maniera amichevole. »   
« Ha avuto te. » obiettò Lance. « Non è un bambino, non è scusabile che non sia in grado di mostrare un minimo di riconoscenza a chi gli presta aiuto disinteressato. »   
Dallo sguardo che Shiro gli rivolse, il giovane alteano temette questa volta di aver davvero esagerato. Dopotutto, per quanto la situazione fosse cambiata, lui restava sempre un prigioniero di guerra in un paese ostile. Il capitano però lo stupì per l’ennesima volta.  
« Penso che la vicinanza di persone come te e Shay possa fargli molto bene. » disse. « Vincerà il duello, diventerà un ottimo re e sarà anche merito vostro. »   
Lance avrebbe voluto rispondere che se lo augurava, ma si ritrovò a chiedersi se fosse davvero così, se per lui sarebbe stata davvero la cosa migliore vedere Keith sul trono. Questo avrebbe fermato la guerra e le ambizioni di potere di Lotor? Poteva esistere la possibilità di rivedere Altea libera? Sembrava davvero un obiettivo troppo ambizioso per appoggiarsi solamente sulle spalle di un ragazzo che non sapeva nemmeno dire grazie o chiedere aiuto.   
  
Quando Hunk spalancò la botola per avvertire che avevano un ospite, Lance aveva perso di nuovo il senso del tempo. Ipotizzava che fossero trascorsi due giorni dalla loro ultima uscita ma non poteva esserne certo.  
Quando un volto sconosciuto, incorniciato da una zazzera di capelli biondicci, si affacciò oltre la scala, si stupì di vedere le reazioni dei compagni. All’espressione per nulla impressionata di Keith si contrapponeva l’enorme sorriso di Shay e il palese desiderio di Shiro di corrergli incontro. Sembrava si stesse trattenendo a stento.  
« Matt! Quanto tempo! »   
« Ehi! Buonasera! » rispose il nuovo venuto soffiando un bacio proprio in direzione di Shiro. « Qualcuno ha detto che avete bisogno di un passaggio. »   
Lance non potè fare a meno di stupirsi di quella confidenza e del fatto che anche Keith sembrasse altrettanto allibito. Forse erano amici di vecchia data o forse quel ragazzo era…   
« Il mio fidanzato. » lo presentò Shiro, alzando gli occhi al cielo ma non trattenendo un sorriso. « È a capo della carovana di cui vi parlavo. Matt, so di chiederti molto e mi si spezza il cuore al pensiero di esporti a un rischio simile, ma… »   
Un colpo di tosse alle spalle di Matt interruppe lo scambio di battute e Hunk gli fece segno di salire.   
« Ecco… a questo proposito, Shiro, penso che tu debba essere informato di una cosa… »   
Il capitano raggiunse entrambi al piano superiore, lasciando la botola accostata mentre discutevano, ma parlavano a voce abbastanza bassa perché non fosse distinguibile dal basso. Almeno non finchè Shiro non lanciò un'esclamazione indignata. Shay non si mosse, rilasciando solo un leggero sospiro che sapeva di rassegnazione. Keith invece fece segno a Lance, con un gesto brusco, di avvicinarsi all’uscita per vedere cosa stava succedendo e, per quanto origliare fosse un gesto tutt’altro che corretto, il giovane alteano si lasciò prendere dalla curiosità ed eseguì.  
Shiro stava misurando a grandi passi l'intera stanza e sembrava davvero furioso, Hunk se ne stava silenzioso in un angolo, mentre Matt era sul punto di tentare un approccio.  
« Tesoro, ascoltami… »   
« Tesoro un accidente! » sbottò Shiro di rimando. « Mi hai mentito per tutto questo tempo! Mi sono fidato di te, ti ho dato tutto il mio affetto e tu mi hai sfruttato solo per avere delle informazioni! »   
« Non è così! » rispose Matt con una nota disperata nella voce. « Pensaci bene, non mi hai mai raccontato niente del tuo lavoro e della vita a palazzo, sapevo solo che eri un soldato con il grado di capitano. E non ti ho mai chiesto altro. Non ho mai voluto sapere altro! Perchè temevo che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato. »   
« Il giorno in cui avrei scoperto i tuoi intrighi? »   
« Il giorno in cui avresti avuto bisogno del mio aiuto ma non l’avresti accettato solo perchè sono una spia al servizio di… »   
« Tu non sei una semplice spia, Matt! » lo interruppe Shiro, fermandosi per fissarlo dritto negli occhi. « Mi hai fatto credere di essere un commerciante e invece sei a capo di _una rete_ di spie! Che serve una corona nemica per di più! Cosa pensavi, che ne sarei stato felice? Che ti avrei seguito scodinzolando? »   
Matt si passò una mano tra i capelli, nervosamente. La sua espressione era chiaramente ferita.  
« No, ma speravo almeno che mi volessi abbastanza bene da ascoltarmi. »   
Quelle parole caddero come macigni nel silenzio della stanza e Lance si raggomitolò nel proprio angolo in cima alla scale, quasi fosse anche lui stesso parte di quella lite.  
« Non so più cosa provo, non so più di chi posso fidarmi. » continuò Shiro. « L’unica cosa che so è che devo portare il principe al sicuro, è il mio compito e non permetterò che gli succeda nulla di male. È l’unica speranza per questo regno di non avere un tiranno al potere. »   
« Permettimi di aiutarti in quest’impresa. Hunk ha detto che Lotor vuole sfruttare il potere dei cristalli e dei portatori per creare un’arma che gli permetta di conquistare i regni liberi come ha già fatto con Altea. Chi avrebbe più interesse ad aiutarti di me, che voglio solo rivedere la principessa Allura sul trono? »   
A quelle parole per Lance fu impossibile trattenersi. Spalancò la botola ed esclamò ad alta voce: « Allura è viva?!»   
Tre paia di occhi si voltarono verso di lui con espressioni stupite e Lance si rese bruscamente conto di essere sul punto di svelare la propria identità in un momento ancora meno favorevole di quanto lo fosse stato finora.   
Matt lo scrutò per qualche istante, apparentemente indeciso se considerarlo un pericolo o meno, fino a quando Shiro sospirò, frustrato.  
« È alteano, è stato fatto prigioniero durante l’assalto al castello. Era uno schiavo dell’harem del principe. »   
« Ooooh, capisco. » fece il nuovo venuto dallo sguardo fin troppo indagatore. « Puoi smettere di preoccuparti, allora. La tua principessa è viva e gode di buona salute. La raggiungeremo presto. »   
Lance quasi non sentì le proteste di Shiro sul fatto che lui non avesse ancora deciso e i tentativi di Hunk di blandire entrambi i contendenti per il bene di tutti. Allura era viva! Sua sorella, tutto quello che restava della sua famiglia, stava bene e presto si sarebbero rivisti! Non poteva immaginare cosa sarebbe successo dopo che si sarebbero riuniti, la sua immaginazione non osava spingersi troppo in là e si sentiva troppo provato dalla situazione in cui si trovava per azzardarsi a ipotizzare uno scontro con Daibazaal per riprendersi il trono di Altea. Con quali truppe poi? No, non voleva pensarci! Voleva concentrarsi solo sul fatto di non essere rimasto solo al mondo come credeva, già solo quel pensiero gli dava la forza necessaria per andare avanti.  
  
Alla fine venne stabilito di partire l'indomani, nonostante la recalcitranza e il cattivo umore di Shiro. Nè Lance nè Keith assistettero ai preparativi, a cui invece sia Hunk che Shay presero parte. Il motivo era la sicurezza di entrambi, soprattutto del principe, ma era frustrante non poter dare una mano nemmeno in questo. Trovarsi da solo con Keith per buona parte della giornata, senza nient’altro da fare, portò Lance a tentare un nuovo approccio: dopotutto avrebbero passato parecchio tempo insieme quindi, per quanto scarsa fosse la sua considerazione nei confronti dell’altro, valeva la pena provare ad avere almeno una conversazione civile.  
« Allora, cosa pensi di fare quando arriveremo a Balmera? Organizzerai una resistenza contro Lotor? Rimetterai sul trono la principessa di Altea? »   
Keith si alzò su un gomito. Shiro gli aveva praticamente ordinato di rimanere a letto e non sforzare la ferita per nessun motivo.  
« Quindi hai proprio deciso di non usare più nessuna forma di rispetto nei miei confronti. » disse. Era più una constatazione che una domanda.  
« Se non avessi rispetto per te ti starei insultando e, visto quello che ho passato per colpa tua, ne avrei anche tutte le ragioni. » rispose Lance con un sospiro esasperato. « Se invece ti riferisci a qualunque titolo onorifico, caro principe, mi dispiace ma ora come ora siamo sulla stessa barca, quindi fattene una ragione. »   
Keith incrociò le braccia sul petto e per un attimo Lance temette che ogni conversazione sarebbe morta lì. Il principe invece lo stupì.  
« Per quanto possa valere, l’attacco ad Altea non è stato una mia idea. » aggiunse.  
« Però non ti è dispiaciuto ricevere in dono uno schiavo che arrivava proprio da quell’attacco, vero? Non mi sembrava ti creasse problemi che delle persone libere fino al giorno prima venissero trattate come oggetti, o venissero direttamente uccise, com’è successo ai miei genitori. »   
Lance non si era reso conto di quanto si fosse fatto duro il suono della sua voce finché non notò che Keith lo stava fissando.  
« È il protocollo. » fu la risposta. « Accettare un regalo implica meno seccature che rifiutarlo e se l’avessi fatto saresti finito in un posto ben peggiore. »   
« Non ti sei mai curato dell’harem. »   
« Se me ne fossi curato troppo, probabilmente non saresti qui a raccontarlo. »   
« Sono stato aggredito! »   
« Ho fatto in modo che non si ripetesse! »   
Durante quell’aspro scambio di battute si erano entrambi infervorati e sporti l’uno verso l’altro. Resosene conto, Keith si passò una mano tra i capelli, frustrato, e tornò a distendersi.  
« Senti. » sospirò. « Mi dispiace per i tuoi genitori, purtroppo una guerra ha delle conseguenze. Come ho detto, non è stata una mia iniziativa ma non mi sono potuto tirare indietro. Non scherzo quando dico che sarebbe potuta andarti molto peggio, se fossi finito in mano a mio fratello o in qualche campo di lavoro probabilmente non saresti sopravvissuto. L’harem era l’unico modo per evitarti quella sorte, qualche piccola concessione sarebbe comunque stata meglio che finire ai lavori forzati. »   
« Piccola concessione?! » s’indignò Lance, inorridendo al ricordo delle mani delle guardie che lo bloccavano contro il muro e a cosa sarebbe successo se non fosse stato per Shiro.   
« Ci sono cose peggiori che venire toccati da un paio di guardie! »   
Quelle parole taglienti e lo sguardo freddo di quegli occhi scuri gelarono Lance sul posto. Keith sapeva esattamente cosa succedeva ai componenti del suo harem, capì, era a conoscenza degli abusi che subivano e della protezione che trovavano presso gli altri nobili di palazzo. Semplicemente considerava quello il male minore rispetto alle torture e alla morte certa che avrebbero affrontato nelle altre destinazioni degli schiavi. Lance avrebbe voluto ribattere che se si fosse curato personalmente dell’harem, la maggior parte delle brutte esperienze non si sarebbe nemmeno verificata, ma si sentiva troppo scombussolato per continuare quel discorso. Inoltre l’espressione di Keith diceva chiaramente che si sarebbe scontrato con un muro e non avrebbe ottenuto ulteriori risposte. Non gli restò quindi altro da fare che rassegnarsi e nascondere il volto tra le braccia incrociate sul tavolo, mentre aspettava che Shiro venisse a chiamarli per la partenza.   
Fortunatamente il capitano non tardò molto e, nonostante tutte le remore, li scortò al piano di sopra e nel cortile sul retro del forno. Un carro coperto li aspettava nella strada buia con Matt seduto a cassetta.  
« Potete sistemarvi nel retro, per il momento. » disse. « Gli altri carri della carovana ci stanno aspettando appena fuori città, quando li raggiungeremo potrete suddividervi per dare meno nell’occhio. »   
Lance scavalcò il parapetto posteriore e si sedette con la schiena appoggiata a una delle tante casse che facevano parte del carico di copertura.  
« Grazie per quello che stai facendo. » disse rivolto a Matt, che gli rispose con un sorrisetto.  
« È un dovere e un piacere. Vorrei solo che anche qualcun altro fosse altrettanto grato. »   
« Ti sento! » sbottò Shiro dal retro, dove stava aiutando il principe Keith per poi salire a sua volta.  
Hunk prese posto accanto al conducente e li pregò di smetterla di fare rumore o avrebbero attirato l’attenzione di qualcuno, l’ultima cosa di cui avevano bisogno era che un manipolo di guardie piombasse lì e li cogliesse tutti in flagrante.  
Una volta terminato di caricare le provviste anche Shay prese posto sul carro e finalmente partirono.   
Lance sentiva su di sé tutta la tensione di attraversare la periferia della città di notte da fuggitivi ma, allo stesso tempo, non poteva ignorare il disagio di avere la testa di Keith quasi sulle proprie ginocchia, nello spazio esiguo tra le casse in cui si trovavano. Shay e Shiro si erano a loro volta appoggiati al carico, ma il capitano aveva insistito che il principe rimanesse sdraiato per non affaticare la ferita.   
« Quando ci riuniremo con il resto della carovana, sono sicuro che mia sorella avrà qualche rimedio adatto per accelerare la guarigione. » disse Matt, forse con la speranza di ricevere almeno un cenno di approvazione. Tuttavia ne ricavò solo un breve annuire senza che Shiro nemmeno sollevasse la testa.   
Lance, dal canto suo, non riusciva a essere arrabbiato con Matt o a diffidare di lui: da quando aveva scoperto che era alle dipendenze di Allura era come se gli fosse stato tolto un immenso peso dal cuore e stava ponderando se rivelare almeno a lui la sua identità. Esisteva il rischio che ne parlasse con Shiro ma, data la sua lealtà alla corona alteana, sentiva di aver trovato finalmente un alleato. Tutto questo ovviamente non sarebbe stato possibile finchè avessero viaggiato stipati tutti insieme in un unico carro.  
Avanzarono silenziosamente quanto poteva esserlo un carro coperto trainato da quattro cavalli e, quando giunsero nei pressi delle mura della città, Matt si voltò di nuovo indietro suggerendo al gruppetto di nascondersi sotto alcuni pesanti teli e rimanere immobili, cosicché a un’ispezione superficiale sarebbero apparsi come cumuli di sacchi che facevano parte del carico. Shiro eseguì senza commentare, coprendo sé stesso e Shay. Keith si sollevò e strisciò in un angolo in modo da trovarsi tra la parete del carro, una pila di casse e il fianco di Lance. Il giovane alteano fu sul punto di ritrarsi ma il principe gli fece segno di rimanere immobile e coprì entrambi con un telo.   
Un attimo dopo sentirono il carro fermarsi e Matt rispondere a una voce sconosciuta. Aveva un tono tranquillo e amichevole, come se si fosse trovato in quella situazione decine di volte e conoscesse il suo interlocutore. Lance non riusciva a distinguere le parole ma più i minuti passavano più l’ansia gli stringeva lo stomaco. Cosa sarebbe successo se fossero stati scoperti? Keith sarebbe stato riportato a palazzo, dove di certo non lo attendeva una buona accoglienza. Shiro probabilmente sarebbe stato incarcerato di nuovo, questa volta con l’accusa di aver rapito il principe o qualcosa del genere. Tutti gli altri, lui compreso, sarebbero stati considerati complici e spediti nei campi di prigionia o a marcire in qualche segreta, se non giustiziati sul posto. Non si rese conto di aver cominciato a tremare finchè il braccio di Keith non gli circondò la vita, stringendolo a sé.  
« Rimani fermo o ci scopriranno. » gli bisbigliò il principe all’orecchio e Lance, che avrebbe dovuto odiare quella persona, finì per essergli grato per quel contatto rassicurante.  
Finalmente il carro riprese a muoversi, segno che avevano superato il posto di blocco alle mura, ma passò ancora del tempo prima che Matt comunicasse loro che potevano considerarsi fuori pericolo per il momento. Si liberarono dei teli e Lance sospirò di sollievo, prima di voltarsi verso Keith, ancora appoggiato alla parete del carro nella medesima posizione.   
« Grazie… » mormorò, vagamente in imbarazzo per la mano dell’altro ancora sul suo fianco.   
« Non l’ho fatto per te. » fu la risposta. « Se avessi avuto un attacco di panico ci avresti fatti scoprire e sarebbero stati guai per tutti. »   
Il tono noncurante avrebbe dovuto far infuriare Lance ma, per qualche motivo, aveva l’impressione che fosse stato usato apposta per indispettirlo quindi lasciò correre, preferendo soffermarsi solo sul fatto che Keith gli era stato d’aiuto e, forse, non era nemmeno la prima volta.   
Il principe si ritrasse da quel contatto solo quando Matt annunciò che erano giunti al campo dove si trovava il resto della carovana, sufficientemente distante dalle mura perché non fosse più pericoloso uscire allo scoperto.   
Quando il gruppetto scese dal carro albeggiava, gli altri componenti della spedizione iniziavano solo allora a svegliarsi e la prima ad andare loro incontro fu una ragazza dall’aspetto minuto che assomigliava moltissimo a Matt. Era vestita con gli abiti dai colori caldi tipici di Balmera e i capelli biondo scuro erano tagliati corti secondo una moda che Lance non conosceva, o forse proprio per andare contro ogni moda, con ciuffi ribelli che spuntavano ovunque. Portava un paio di grossi occhiali, ma questo non era sufficiente a celare le iridi color del miele così simili a quelle di Matt.  
« Ragazzi, lei è mia sorella Pidge. » la presentò quest’ultimo, come se ce ne fosse davvero bisogno.   
Lei sembrava meno espansiva del fratello e si limitò a salutare Shiro come se si trattasse di una vecchia conoscenza e a rivolgere agli altri un mezzo sorriso. Il suo sguardo si soffermò però su Keith, o meglio sulle bende che spuntavano dai suoi vestiti.  
« Fammi vedere quella ferita. » ordinò senza mezzi termini. « Hai una cera che non mi piace. »   
Il principe fu sul punto di protestate, Lance immaginava che se ne sarebbe uscito da un momento all’altro con un “non sai chi sono io”, ma dopo uno scambio di sguardi con Shiro si limitò ad annuire e a seguirla verso il suo carro.  
« Pidge è molto abile con le erbe. » disse Matt per rassicurarli. « Troverà in men che non si dica un rimedio per far star meglio il principe. »   
Nel frattempo un’altra persona si stava avvicinando da un terzo carro e sorrideva a Matt in modo amichevole. Era una donna del popolo di Olkarion e, a giudicare dai suoi lineamenti, doveva essere di mezz’età.  
« Lei è Rayner. » la presentò Matt. « È la nostra specialista meccanica quando abbiamo problemi ai carri ed è anche un’eccellente cartografa, traccia sempre i migliori itinerari. »   
La donna tese la mano per primo al capitano, mostrando un’inflessione maliziosa nel sorriso.  
« Tu devi essere Shiro. » disse. « È un piacere conoscere finalmente il fidanzato del nostro Matt. »   
Shiro fece di tutto per rispondere con garbo, ma Lance lo sentì borbottare un: « Forse non più. » che spense l’espressione allegra di Matt.  
Il giovane alteano si presentò a sua volta, seguito da Hunk e Shay, e non fu necessario specificare chi fosse il galra sparito al seguito di Pidge. Rayner sembrava soddisfatta della situazione e prese in mano le redini dell’organizzazione con la maggiore naturalezza del mondo.  
« Molto bene, ora che ci siamo presentati possiamo partire immediatamente. Mentre vi aspettavamo ho studiato il percorso più veloce per raggiungere i boschi di Balmera evitando le zone con pericolo valanghe e quelle dove le nevicate sono più intense in questo periodo dell’anno. Per la sicurezza di tutti vi distribuirete sui tre carri, in modo che se uno venisse scoperto gli altri avranno comunque una chance di mettersi in salvo, anche se dubito che le guardie di Lotor si spingerebbero fino a Balmera in pieno inverno. Shiro, tu andrai con Matt, ovviamente. Hunk e Shay verranno con me. Il principe è bene che stia con Pidge, non si sa mai, e siccome non è ancora del tutto autosufficiente, Lance, tu starai con loro. Appena siete pronti ci metteremo in marcia. »   
Detto questo si avviò di nuovo verso il proprio carro senza lasciare il tempo a Shiro o a Lance di protestare per quella imposizione.  
« Fidatevi, lasciate perdere. » suggerì Matt. « Rayner sa sempre esattamente qual è la soluzione migliore e se ha deciso così è sicuramente per il meglio. »   
Non potendo fare altro i due, che si sarebbero volentieri scambiati il posto, sospirarono e si avviarono mestamente verso le proprie posizioni. **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Le prime ore passate sul carro con Keith e Pidge parvero a Lance le più lunghe della sua vita. Il principe rimaneva sdraiato per ordine della giovane guaritrice e non sembrava per nulla intenzionato a intavolare alcun tipo di conversazione. La ragazza invece si limitava a concentrarsi sulla strada, senza perdersi in chiacchiere e sembrava il tipo di persona che difficilmente aveva voglia di socializzare. Lance era arrivato a chiedersi se avesse fatto un’impressione talmente a brutta a Rayner da spingerla in qualche modo a punirlo con la compagnia di due persone incapaci di comunicare. Fu solo al termine della prima giornata passata nel più angosciante silenzio che gli balenò l’idea che forse era esattamente il contrario: Matt aveva detto che Rayner sapeva esattamente qual era il posto migliore per tutti, quindi forse il motivo della sua presenza su quel carro non era fargli patire la mancanza di comunicazione ma creare quella stessa comunicazione tra i compagni. Il giorno successivo decise di testare quella sua ipotesi.  
Dopo che Pidge aveva finito di cambiare la medicazione del principe, si soffermò a osservare che tipo di unguenti ed erbe avesse usato. La ragazza in un primo momento sembrò titubante, ma poi iniziò a elencarle.  
«Sai, prima di finire nell’harem di questo tizio,» disse Lance indicando Keith in tono volutamente ironico. «stavano provando a insegnarmi come funzionano le cure con le erbe. Non ero certo che mi sarebbe mai stato utile, ma mi dicevano che doveva far parte del bagaglio culturale di un…»  
S’interruppe bruscamente simulando un colpo di tosse prima di dire una parola di troppo e aggiunse rapidamente: «Di un alteano come si deve.»  
Pidge lo scrutò per un attimo, come se stesse soppesando se valesse effettivamente la pena di aggiungere qualcosa, poi disse: «Mio fratello dice che sei un portatore dei cristalli.»  
«È vero. Non sono certo un esperto, stavo ancora imparando quando c’è stato l’attacco, ma qualcosina so fare.»  
Ormai non aveva più senso tenerlo segreto: della sua famiglia era sopravvissuta solo Allura e nessuno aveva associato quella capacità alla sua ascendenza reale.  
«Già, qualcosina come stendere un assassino mercenario nella mia anticamera.» borbottò Keith dal suo giaciglio.  
Lo sguardo di Pidge s’illuminò all’istante.  
«Sai usare quel potere per combattere?! È eccezionale! Sapevo che era molto versatile, che ci si potevano erigere scudi e barriere, curare le ferite e creare giochi di luce, ma non avevo mai sentito che potesse essere usato intenzionalmente in modo offensivo! Raccontami come hai fatto!»  
Lance non aveva idea che il potere dei cristalli di Balmera avesse la facoltà di rigenerare e, da quello che sentiva, Pidge sembrava saperne in proposito molto più di lui, ma raccontò comunque come si erano svolti i fatti la sera dell’attentato al principe.   
La ragazza lo ascoltò estasiata finchè, in un impeto di entusiasmo, esclamò: «Posso vederlo?»  
Lance si ritrasse istintivamente, portandosi le mani al petto per proteggere il ciondolo che portava al collo, sotto la camicia. Aveva promesso di non separarsene mai e, sebbene ora non si sentisse in pericolo, non era certo di voler fare un’eccezione.  
«Non lo tocco, tranquillo!» precisò Pidge, evidentemente consapevole del suo turbamento. «Studio i cristalli di Balmera da anni, so che i portatori vi sono molto legati e lo rispetto, sono solo curiosa di vedere il tuo.»  
Lance finse che quelle parole lo rassicurassero ed estrasse il cristallo da sotto la camicia, tenendolo sui palmi delle mani.  
Gli occhi di Pidge brillarono nel vederlo.  
«È perfetto! E che luminosità fantastica! Credo sia uno dei più puri che abbia mai visto.» esclamò.  
«Vorrei solo poterlo usare come si deve.» disse Lance, chiudendo le mani in modo da coprirne la luce. «Mi sento un vero incapace nel non essere in grado di canalizzare l’energia per sfruttarla in ogni sua forma. Come ho detto mi stavo addestrando e ora non ho più nessuno da cui imparare.»   
Ammettere una cosa del genere lo riempiva di tristezza e di senso di perdita: forse in futuro avrebbe potuto esercitarsi di nuovo con Allura, ma nemmeno lei aveva fatto in tempo a ricevere una formazione completa.  
Quando alzò lo sguardo su Pidge si rese conto che la ragazza lo fissava con occhi scintillanti e carichi di aspettativa.  
«Ehm… sì?»   
«Addestrati con me!»   
Lance strabuzzò gli occhi, incredulo.  
«Conosco tutta la teoria, studio i cristalli da anni e ho sempre desiderato poter lavorare con un vero portatore!»   
«Veramente non saprei se sia il caso…» titubò Lance, che ben ricordava le parole dei maestri su quanto fosse serio l’addestramento e gli enormi tomi che contenevano tutto il sapere relativo ai cristalli, a cui solo pochi avevano accesso completamente. Il loro potere poteva essere molto pericoloso se maneggiato da qualcuno inesperto o, peggio, da chi non ne aveva il pieno controllo.  
«È vero, rischierebbe di friggerti il cervello.» commentò Keith dal suo giaciglio. «Ti consiglio di stargli alla larga.»   
Una battuta così carica di sarcasmo che Lance ribattè all’istante senza pensare: «Va bene, mi addestrerò con te!»   
«Fantastico!» esclamò Pidge, battendo le mani tra loro. «Potremo farlo la sera, quando ci accampiamo per la cena, o se avremo dei momenti di pausa durante le tappe del viaggio. E, Keith, grazie mille per esserti offerto volontario per gli esercizi con l’energia rigenerativa!»   
Il principe strabuzzò gli occhi e si alzò su un gomito per protestare, ma la ragazza si era già avviata a cassetta del carro per riprendere il viaggio e Lance la seguì con una risatina per sedersi al suo fianco.   
  
Il terzo giorno di viaggio, seguendo l’itinerario tracciato da Rayner, iniziarono a inoltrarsi tra le montagne. Il sentiero non poteva ancora definirsi impervio ma la pendenza stava aumentando e le alte cime che segnavano il confine con Balmera coprivano l’intero orizzonte.   
Lance aveva scoperto in Pidge un’ottima compagnia e vi si trovava via via più a proprio agio dopo ogni chiacchierata. Non era per nulla civettuola o incline alle smancerie come la maggior parte delle nobildonne di Altea che aveva conosciuto e questo era una piacevole novità a cui non era abituato, in compenso si entusiasmava facilmente quando si trattava di medicina, erbe, scienza e ovviamente i cristalli di Balmera. Sembrava che non avesse spesso qualcuno con cui parlare quindi, sapendo che Lance l’ascoltava volentieri, si lanciava a ruota libera in voli pindarici che probabilmente risultavano incomprensibili ai più. Non che Lance comprendesse davvero ogni suo ragionamento, ma era piacevole vederla così di buon umore.   
Fu proprio lei, durante una di queste chiacchierate, a informarlo che quella sera avrebbero fatto una tappa speciale. Erano ormai abbastanza lontani dalla capitale da potersi permettere una notte di fermo e di riposo. Inoltre in quella zona erano presenti delle fonti calde, cosa che avrebbe permesso a tutti di farsi un bagno come si deve, di rilassarsi e sciogliere un po’ la tensione oltre che un bucato che non prevedesse l'acqua gelida di un torrente. A quella notizia Lance non riuscì a trattenere l’entusiasmo.  
«Non mi lavo per bene almeno dall’ultima sera nell’harem. Non vedo l’ora di arrivare! Voglio passare almeno un’ora nell’acqua!»  
Pidge rise di quel commento, poi si voltò verso Keith, seduto nel retro del carro.  
«Un bagno farà bene anche a te. Le fonti hanno ottime proprietà terapeutiche.»  
Da quando Lance aveva smesso di rivolgersi a lui con i titoli del suo rango anche gli altri, a parte Shiro, avevano seguito il suo esempio e, sebbene all’inizio il principe sembrasse molto scocciato, a poco a poco sembrava abituarsi a questa nuova evoluzione. Infatti, in risposta, si limitò ad alzare le spalle commentando: «Perchè no?»  
Quando finalmente raggiunsero il luogo stabilito, Lance balzò giù dal carro già pronto a lanciarsi in una fonte.  
«Prima del bagno ci sono cose più importanti da fare.» lo redarguì Rayner mentre anche gli altri si radunavano.   
Avevano disposto i tre carri in cerchio in modo da formare uno spazio protetto e facilmente controllabile, al centro del quale sarebbe stato acceso un fuoco.  
«Bisogna procurarsi abbastanza legna per mantenere il fuoco fino a domattina, cacciare per la cena e fare il bucato prima che faccia buio. Lavare i panni quando non si vede il fondo non è mai una buona idea.»  
Il gruppetto rimase a fissarsi l’un l’altro, incerto sul da farsi, finché non fu di nuovo Rayner, le mani sui fianchi e un’espressione rassegnata, a distribuire i compiti.  
«Hunk, Matt e Pidge, voi andrete a caccia. Shay, Shiro e io ci occuperemo della legna. Lance e Keith, i panni.»  
Il principe la fissò come se se gli avesse appena lanciato una secchiata d’acqua gelida.  
«Io non faccio il bucato.» disse, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.  
Rayner lo degnò a malapena di uno sguardo.  
«E perchè mai?»  
«Perché sono...»  
«Un principe? Sei anche un uomo di città, vissuto per lo più in un palazzo, che non sa muoversi nei boschi di montagna e per di più convalescente. A caccia o a fare legna saresti d’intralcio e rallenteresti gli altri, quindi resta solo il bucato. Sii grato di avere qualcosa da fare, chi non lavora non mangia, principino.»  
Così dicendo, voltò le spalle al gruppo e si avviò verso il boschetto. Dopo un attimo Shiro e Shay la seguirono. Matt accennò un sorrisetto imbarazzato e passò a Hunk il proprio coltello prima di andare a recuperare arco e frecce dal proprio carro. Pidge, che non sembrava particolarmente a disagio, estrasse dallo stivale una piccola daga e ci giocherellò mentre aspettava il ritorno del fratello.   
«La biancheria sporca è in un sacco sul retro di ogni carro.» disse. «Troverete le fonti laggiù. Mi raccomando, strofinate bene.»  
Quando Matt riapparve con l’arco e la faretra a tracolla, fece loro un gesto di saluto e si avviò dietro gli altri due.  
  
Keith brontolò per tutto il tempo mentre lui e Lance si avviavano alle fonti con il sacco del bucato, al punto che al giovane alteano sarebbe parso un crimine non cogliere l’occasione per stuzzicarlo un po’.  
«Suvvia, non c’è bisogno di fare quel muso lungo! Sarà divertente e di certo non macchierà il tuo onore!»  
Keith lo sbirciò di sottecchi.  
«Non ho intenzione di farmi spiegare da uno schiavo di piacere cosa può o non può macchiare il mio onore.» grugnì.  
Quelle parole colpirono Lance come uno schiaffo, inaspettatamente. Certo, perché lui era uno schiavo, era ovvio che non avesse idea di cosa fosse l'onore, anzi, era praticamente scontato che avesse compiuto azioni o fosse stato costretto a sottostare a gesti che distruggessero la sua reputazione. Come se la sua moralità non contasse assolutamente nulla.   
Dopo tutto quello che aveva passato, sentirsi parlare in quel modo lo feriva al punto da voler tornare sui suoi passi e piantare in asso sia Keith che il bucato.  
Gli aveva già voltato le spalle quando il principe sembrò rendersi conto della pessima uscita che aveva appena avuto.  
«Non era quello che volevo dire.» si affrettò ad aggiungere, alzando lo sguardo.   
«Ma l’hai detto.» mormorò Lance.  
«È che… non sono abituato a preoccuparmi di cosa pensino gli altri. Mi… insomma, mi dispiace!»  
Era la prima volta che Lance sentiva quelle parole uscire dalla bocca di Keith e doveva ammettere di esserne colpito: il principe capace solo di pretendere si era scusato con lui per aver detto qualcosa di offensivo.  
In un paio di passi lo superò, senza guardarlo.  
«Faresti bene ad allenare questo talento oltre a quello con la spada.» disse. «Per quanto tu sia convinto di non avere bisogno dell’aiuto di nessuno, anche se spero che ormai tu abbia messo da parte questa idea folle, non è saggio offendere la sensibilità di chi ti sta praticamente salvando la vita. Potrebbe cambiare idea.»  
Non ricevendo nessuna risposta, Lance tirò dritto per la fonte senza voltarsi. Era ora che Keith capisse quali erano i limiti da non superare tra persone civili.  
Da un lato un po’ lo compativa: non doveva essere stato facile crescere in un ambiente dove non era permesso mostrare nessuna debolezza, accanto a persone che non gli avevano mai mostrato sincero affetto ma che l’avevano educato solo all’arroganza e al comando. Al contrario, la sua infanzia era sempre stata ricca dell’affetto dei suoi genitori, di sua sorella e del personale di palazzo che era arrivato a considerare amici. Le lunghe giornate di studio erano compensate dal fatto di non essere mai solo o abbandonato a sè stesso: per quanto quello che stava studiando o su cui stava facendo pratica fosse noioso, c’era sempre qualcuno pronto ad aiutarlo e a guidarlo nella giusta direzione. Insieme all’etichetta di corte e alla diplomazia gli erano state insegnate la cortesia, la gentilezza, il buon cuore e la correttezza. “Prima di rivolgerti a qualcuno, pensa sempre al peso che possono avere le tue parole.” gli ripeteva sua madre.   
Però, proprio perché aveva ricevuto un’educazione del genere, non poteva tollerare la spietata logica di Keith, convinto che piazzare persone in un harem alla mercè delle più disgustose attenzioni di chiunque fosse il “male minore”, salvo poi permettersi di mettere in discussione la moralità di queste stesse persone.   
Aveva visto i piccoli spiragli di cambiamento nei suoi modi di fare, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto apprezzarli o, perlomeno, apprezzare lo sforzo, ma certe volte era davvero troppo, troppo difficile.  
Le fonti, di cui giunse in vista di lì a poco, erano delle pozze apparentemente poco profonde e scavate nella roccia dallo scorrere dell’acqua, che in esse si raccoglieva per poi riversarsi in un torrente sottostante. Il verde che costeggiava il sentiero s’interrompeva poco prima, per lasciare spazio alla nuda roccia in graduale salita. Da una delle pozze più lontane si sollevavano leggeri vapori, a indicare che l’acqua doveva essere particolarmente calda. Quella in cui Lance immerse la mano invece era piacevolmente tiepida. Non vedeva l’ora di farsi un bagno come si deve, che sciogliesse anche tutta la tensione che aveva accumulato negli ultimi minuti.  
Sospirando, s’inginocchiò sul ciglio sassoso e rovesciò il sacco della biancheria. Nel carro aveva trovato anche un rozzo sapone, di certo preparato da Pidge, quindi non restava altro che darsi da fare.   
«Non è esatto dire che non ho bisogno dell’aiuto di nessuno.» disse Keith sedendosi accanto a lui. «Ad esempio adesso ho bisogno dell’aiuto di qualcuno che mi dica come si lavano dei panni. Saresti disposto a insegnarmelo?»  
Lance lo sbirciò di sottecchi e vide l’espressione speranzosa di Keith mutare gradualmente in una più scettica.  
«Tu sai lavare i panni, vero?» continuò. «Non ho nessuna intenzione di essere arrogante, ma nell’harem sono le ancelle a lavare sia gli schiavi che i vestiti e, correggimi se sbaglio, tu dovresti essere di ascendenza nobile.»  
La sua espressione era talmente preoccupata che Lance non potè fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire un sorriso.  
«Immagino si tratti di bagnare, strofinare con il sapone e risciacquare.» rispose, velando appena le parole di ironia perché in effetti era vero, non l'aveva mai fatto in vita sua. «Possiamo provare e incrociare le dita che gli altri ne siano soddisfatti.»  
Keith annuì con convinzione e, per dimostrare la sua buona volontà, pescò una camicia di Shiro macchiata di - oh, cielo! - _sangue_ \- il suo? - la tuffò nell’acqua e prese a strofinarla con fin troppa energia.  
«Spero che ne resti qualcosa.» commentò Lance, stavolta ridendo davvero e mettendosi a sua volta al lavoro.   
  
Il resto del gruppo rientrò poco più di un’ora più tardi, chi con le fascine di legna, chi portando a spalla un grosso cervo che sarebbe stato la cena per tutti. Matt e Shiro furono mandati in un angolo lontano per preparare la carne mentre gli altri sistemavano il fuoco al centro del cerchio dei carri. Nel mentre Rayner si premurò anche di controllare lo stato del bucato, arrivando addirittura a complimentarsi con i due giovani per essersi ingegnati a tendere delle corde tra i carri per stenderli.   
Quando Matt e Shiro portarono la carne per cuocerla, Lance lanciò uno strillo nel vederli sporchi di sangue e li cacciò a lavarsi prima che potessero anche solo avvicinarsi al fuoco. Hunk si occupò di cucinare con l’aiuto di Shay e finalmente tutti poterono fare onore a quell’ottima cena.  
Lance non ricordava da quanto tempo non mangiava così di gusto: i banchetti regali erano ormai un ricordo che sembrava appartenere a un’altra vita e i pasti dopo la loro fuga erano stati molto frugali. Non avrebbe mai pensato che mangiare carne di cervo arrostita su un fuoco da campo potesse essere così soddisfacente.  
Anche Keith, al suo fianco, sembrava davvero entusiasta. Non ricordava di averlo mai visto così di buon umore e si ritrovò a pensare che se era davvero così semplice fargli mostrare qualche emozione positiva, allora avrebbe cercato di creare situazioni simili più spesso.  
«Noi ci facciamo il bagno per prime!» esclamò Pidge a tradimento dopo aver buttato nel fuoco gli ultimi ossicini.  
Lance non fece nemmeno in tempo a protestare che la ragazza si era già alzata ed era corsa verso le fonti oltre gli alberi.  
«Se a uno di voi venisse in mente di sbirciare sappiate che conosco una decina di metodi per farvi morire lentamente senza lasciare indizi.»  
«Come se a qualcuno qui potesse seriamente interessare guardare una donna...» borbottò Keith spostando lo sguardo da Shiro a Matt fino a Lance.  
«Ehi! A me piace guardare le donne!» protestò Hunk, mentre Shay scoppiava in un’irrefrenabile risata.  
«Anche a me!» fece eco Lance, sbalordito di essere stato tirato in mezzo con così tanta nonchalance.  
Lo sguardo di Keith si soffermò su di lui un momento più del dovuto e sembrò sul punto di aggiungere qualcosa, quando Rayner si alzò a sua volta.  
«Un consiglio amichevole.» disse. «Allena il tatto. Potresti scoprire che tacere a volte porta conseguenze più piacevoli che parlare.»  
Detto questo si avviò insieme a Shay dietro a Pidge alla volta delle fonti.  
I ragazzi rimasti attorno al fuoco si squadrarono l’un l’altro mentre un vago disagio aleggiava tra loro.  
«Ottimo!» esclamò improvvisamente Matt. «Mia sorella è riuscita a farci sentire tutti per l’ennesima volta degli scemi patentati. Non pensate che sia fantastico?»  
Shiro, seduto al suo fianco, rise. Una risata leggera e spontanea che spezzò la tensione e, in qualche modo, suggerì a tutti che il suo brutto momento con il fidanzato fosse passato. Lance sospirò di sollievo e sorrise, felice per loro.  
Quando le donne tornarono, fu il loro turno per il bagno nelle fonti. Si stava facendo buio e Matt si preoccupò di portare una piccola torcia in modo da illuminare il sentiero e accendere un fuoco sul posto.   
Giunti alle vasche naturali tra le rocce, Hunk, Shiro e Matt non attesero oltre per spogliarsi e immergersi nelle acque ristoratrici. Bastò la loro espressione beata per far mettere da parte a Lance ogni imbarazzo: in ogni caso sia Shiro che Keith lo avevano già visto con ben poco addosso e aveva anelato quel bagno per troppo tempo per farsi prendere dagli scrupoli ora. Un attimo dopo era a sua volta in acqua e si crogiolava nel tepore accogliente con espressione estatica. Sembrava di stare in paradiso.  
Erano talmente concentrati sulla sensazione da rendersi conto solo un paio di minuti dopo che Keith non si era unito a loro ma restava immobile a braccia incrociate sul ciglio della vasca.  
«Altezza, va tutto bene?» si preoccupò subito Shiro, notandolo. «Potete immergervi senza problemi, è sicuro e farà bene alla vostra ferita.»   
Keith distolse lo sguardo, chiaramente a disagio.  
«Ho l’impressione che se potessi faresti il bagno con addosso un’armatura.» commentò Matt, schietto come al solito. «Purtroppo non è possibile quindi bando agli imbarazzi e goditi questo bagno.»  
Dall’espressione di Keith era chiaro che fosse sul punto di voltarsi e andarsene.  
Lance sospirò. Si issò sul bordo della fonte, si avvolse la propria camicia attorno ai fianchi e lo raggiunse.  
«Ehi, qual è il problema?» domandò a voce bassa per non attirare l’attenzione degli altri, che nel frattempo erano stati debitamente distratti da Hunk. «Sei di stirpe reale e quindi non fai il bagno con i comuni mortali?»  
«Sciocchezze.» borbottò Keith.  
«Allora hai qualche cicatrice che ti senti a disagio a mostrare? Magari proprio la ferita dell’attentato?»  
«Le cicatrici sono l’orgoglio di un guerriero, significa che è sopravvissuto e vanno portare con onore!»  
Lance poteva sentire in quelle parole un’eco della fierezza di Shiro e non potè che apprezzarle.  
«Non vorrai farmi credere che t’imbarazza davvero spogliarti.»   
Keith tentennò.  
«Non mi piace l’idea di essere vulnerabile in un posto così allo scoperto.» ammise infine. «Senza corazza, senza armi, di notte, all’aperto...»  
Messa in quel modo e tenendo conto della situazione, in effetti erano remore comprensibili.   
«Non sei da solo, siamo tutti qui. Le armi sono a portata di mano e le ragazze a portata di voce. Qualunque cosa succeda accorrerebbero all’istante e, in ogni caso, noi ti aiuteremmo e ti difenderemmo.» cercò di rassicurarlo Lance, indicando poi il cristallo che dondolava sul suo petto appeso alla catenella. «C’è anche questo che è un’arma sempre attiva in caso di necessità.»  
Gli strizzò l'occhio per alleggerire l’atmosfera, nonostante si fosse mostrato più sicuro di sé di quanto non fosse, e Keith sembrò rilassarsi po’.  
«E va bene.» capitolò.  
Con un gesto fluido si sfilò la camicia, lasciandola cadere su una grossa pietra lì accanto per poi passare ai pantaloni. Solo allora Lance si girò di scatto e si finse impegnato a ridiscendere in acqua per mascherare un apparentemente ingiustificato rossore. Non avrebbe dovuto fissare Keith in quel modo, non erano nemmeno amici! O meglio, forse esistevano possibilità che iniziassero a esserlo, se il principe avesse smussato certi lati del suo caratteraccio, ma questo non giustificava certo il fissarlo mentre si spogliava. Non era nemmeno la situazione adatta a perdersi in considerazioni di quel tipo.  
Il movimento dell’acqua dovuto al fatto che anche Keith si fosse immerso lo strappò da quei pensieri inadeguati e, quando tornò a guardarlo, i suoi occhi scivolarono quasi inconsapevolmente sul fianco ferito. La lacerazione era quasi del tutto rimarginata, sarebbe rimasta sicuramente una cicatrice ma i medicamenti di Pidge avevano fatto miracoli.  
«Va molto meglio.» commentò Keith seguendo la linea del suo sguardo. «Penso che tra un paio di giorni potrò tornare ad allenarmi con la spada. Ho bisogno di muovermi.»   
«Non posso che esserne contento.» rispose Lance, annuendo con un mezzo sorriso.  
Distratto com’era da quell'improvvisa vicinanza, non si rese minimamente conto dell'approssimarsi di Matt alle sue spalle. Lo realizzò troppo tardi, quando si sentì improvvisamente spingere sott’acqua mentre il giovane esclamava in tono impertinente: «Non rifarti troppo gli occhi su Keith o finirai per consumarlo!»   
Lance riemerse tossendo e strofinandosi gli occhi, pronto a protestare vivamente per quell’aggressione alle spalle, quando, abbassando lo sguardo, mise a fuoco delle strane chiazze di colore sulle sue mani. Attorno a lui era sceso il silenzio e, alzando gli occhi, si rese conto che gli altri avevano smesso di ridere e lo fissavano con espressioni perplesse o addirittura stupefatte. Un nodo gli strinse dolorosamente lo stomaco quando realizzò da dove arrivava il colore sulle sue mani e si sentì gelare nonostante l’acqua calda in cui era immerso.   
Doveva dire qualcosa, giustificarsi, tentare di spiegare…  
Prima che potesse aprire bocca, Keith gli voltò le spalle, uscì dall’acqua, si rivestì alla meglio senza dire una parola e si allontanò. Lance sentì lo stomaco sprofondare, non sarebbe dovuta andare così. Si voltò alla ricerca dello sguardo di Shiro, Matt e Hunk, ma il primo non tentò nemmeno di incontrare i suoi occhi: uscì a sua volta dall’acqua e si affrettò a seguire Keith. Matt, dal canto suo, sembrava mortificato, mentre Hunk continuava a spostare lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, sulle spine. Dopo qualche istante di esitazione, sospirò seguì Shiro.  
«Mi dispiace.» mormorò Matt.  
Per quanto fosse sconvolto, Lance non se la sentì di addossare la colpa di quel disastro interamente a lui. Prima o poi sarebbe comunque successo.   
Mentre cercava di decidere come comportarsi, gli tornarono alla mente gli sguardi e le strane espressioni che Matt ogni tanto gli aveva riservato e un dubbio lo assalì.   
«Lo sapevi?» chiese a bruciapelo.  
Matt era una spia al servizio di Allura, non sarebbe stato così strano se fosse stato al corrente della sua identità, ma in quel caso quanto appena successo gettava una luce del tutto nuova sulla sua fedeltà.  
«Diciamo che avevo dei sospetti.» ammise Matt. «Ma, Lance, te lo giuro, se avessi saputo che nascondevi la tua identità con la tinta e con il trucco non l’avrei mai fatto. Pensavo stessi usando le capacità di mutaforma alteane.»   
«Purtroppo stavo ancora imparando quando hanno attaccato Altea, so modificare solo di poco i miei connotati.» rispose Lance a voce bassa.   
Si sentiva svuotato e completamente in balia di quanto accaduto. Aveva appena trovato il suo posto in quel bizzarro gruppetto dopo mesi passati a piangere la sua famiglia e la sua patria distrutte e a temere ogni momento per la propria vita. Aveva pensato di essersi liberato di quella prigionia, di aver dimostrato il suo valore e di essersi guadagnato un posto accanto a chi si stava impegnando sul serio per fermare una minaccia impellente. Invece ora vedeva solo gli occhi sgranati di Keith, l’espressione delusa e lo sguardo basso di Shiro: nonostante tutto quello che aveva passato finora non poteva fare a meno di pensare di avere in qualche modo tradito la loro fiducia.  
«Stai brillando.» mormorò Matt, riferendosi al debole bagliore che proveniva dai marchi sui suoi zigomi, ora in piena vista.  
Lance si sfiorò una guancia.  
«Capita quando sono agitato.» rispose in tono piatto.  
«Vieni, ti aiuto a lavarti i capelli come si deve.» continuò Matt, sistemandosi alle sue spalle e cominciando a strofinargli la cute. «Vedrai, si sistemerà tutto. Keith magari se la prenderà a male sulle prime, ma poi gli passerà. Scommetto che si metterà a fare discorsi sul fatto che le persone gli mentono per convenienza e farà un sacco di dramma.»   
«Certo che gli ho mentito per convenienza.» borbottò Lance. «La convenienza di restare vivo.»   
«Dirà che stava iniziando a fidarsi di te, che si sente tradito, che non farà mai più affidamento su nessuno, ma…»   
«Ero uno schiavo alla corte nemica, che altro avrei dovuto fare?!» scattò Lance, voltandosi a guardarlo negli occhi. «Dire a tutti: “Ehi, guardate, sono il principe di Altea sfuggito alla strage, che ne dite di completare l’opera?”»   
«Ma vedrai che poi gli passerà.» concluse Matt, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. «Quando sfumerà la rabbia e ricomincerà a ragionare, capirà che tra lo schiavo Lance e il principe Lancelot non c’è nessuna differenza. Sei sempre tu e sei il mio principe. Se non fossimo nell’acqua m’inginocchierei come faccio davanti a tua sorella.»   
Quell’ultima battuta strappò a Lance un sorriso.  
«Pensi esista una possibilità che anche Shiro mi perdoni? Lui in fondo mi ha sempre protetto, pensava fossi un innocente di cui prendersi cura e io non sono stato sincero nemmeno con lui.»   
«Shiro capirà, anzi, sono sicuro che abbia già capito l’intera situazione e, senza timore di esagerare, penso che se ha perdonato me non avrà problemi a farlo anche con te.»   
Dopo quello scambio non parlarono più per lungo tempo.  
Lance rimase immerso nell’acqua calda, appoggiato al bordo a occhi chiusi, tentando di farsi scivolare di dosso tutta la tensione che quel momento aveva provocato. Immaginò di essere in una delle grandi piscine riscaldate del palazzo di Altea e che di lì a poco sua sorella sarebbe venuta a chiamarlo perché non poteva passare tutta la notte a mollo. Nelle sue fantasie aveva immaginato che, una volta rivelata la propria identità a persone fidate, si sarebbe finalmente sentito libero di esprimere il dolore che provava e la nostalgia per ciò che aveva perso, ma ora sapeva che nessuno probabilmente lo sarebbe stato ad ascoltare, tranne forse Matt. Questo pensiero gli provocava una strana rabbia: lui era stato la prima vittima di tutto quello che era successo, aveva patito le perdite maggiori e ora doveva anche sentirsi in colpa per aver fatto il necessario per salvarsi la vita. Non era giusto.  
Ma del resto cosa mai era stato giusto in tutta quella storia?  
Quando lasciarono le fonti per tornare al campo, lo trovarono silenzioso, le braci del fuoco che ardevano basse e i carri bui. Sembrava che fossero andati tutti a dormire e questo per Lance fu un sollievo. Matt gli strinse un’ultima volta la spalla prima di arrampicarsi sul proprio carro. Lance raggiunse quello di Pidge, all’interno del quale intravide le sagome probabilmente della ragazza e di Keith, ma non disse nulla. Si avvolse nella propria coperta, si coricò nel punto più lontano da loro, chiuse gli occhi e tentò di non pensare a niente.

**Author's Note:**

> [ _**Yuki - Writings & Arts** _ ](https://www.facebook.com/YukiWritingArts)


End file.
